I Could Never Tell You
by Synchronized Fate
Summary: HM:MFoMT. ok, so its a GrayXClaire one. so, Claire and Gray have always had feelings for one another, but never said anything about it... but you never know, things can change. at some point, you just have to jump in.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here's a new start on something I've totally wanted to do for like… forever. And, and… I'm not really used to writing in first person, so I hope it turns out alright ^^;

But yeah. HOORAY. 8D

**Chapter 1:**

"Huff, huff…" I wheezed as I wiped sweat from my forehead. It was a hot summer day, Summer 1st as a matter of fact, so I was busy planting the boat-load of seeds I bought at the Supermarket earlier in the day.

After I planted and watered the last of the seeds, I slung the how, watering can hanging off the end of it, over my shoulder, and tucked my blonde hair behind my ear. I gazed out at my field with a sense of pride. Even though I was already in the Summer of my second year here in Mineral Town, I was still impressed easily by the sight of my plowed and planted fields. It was the sign of my hard work, hard work that had taken me from a small, old house and trashy field to a fully upgraded house (bathroom, furniture- the whole nine yards) and a beautiful field and pasture. Just seeing my growing crops and my animals in the pasture filled my heart with pride.

I walked back to my house and replaced my tools in the tool box and shed myself of my dirty, sweaty overall and boots. I pulled on a clean t-shirt and jeans and combed my hair back into place. I mean, I don't really care that much about my clothes or what others thing of me –unlike Popuri, man was she obsessed with those things—but I still have a standard that I hold myself to, you know?

When I finished, I exited my house and headed for town. It was getting later, so I figured I'd save myself the time and energy and just go eat dinner at the inn. I could say hi to Ann while I was there, too. During the past year, I had become friends with most, if not all, of the Mineral Town folk, even the business-oriented Won. But by far, my best friend was Ann. Elli was up there too, but since she worked all the time, I spent more time with Ann.

As I came to the Inn, I opened the door and stepped inside. From the counter, Ann looked up, smiling as she saw me.

"Claire! Come by for a visit, huh?" she smiled cheerily at me and beckoned me over to her. I was only too happy to comply.

"Hey, Ann," I said as I reached her, "I was pretty tired…. So I thought I'd come here for dinner!" I smiled my big grin, the one that I was told could either light up the entire room, or make me look like an idiot, depending on how I used it.

Ann crossed her arms. "Let me guess," she said sarcastically, "You finished your work and was just too lazy to make your own dinner."

I chuckled. "Well… yeah." I sheepishly tucked my hair behind my ear as we both started laughing.

"Wait here," Ann said once she was done laughing, "I'll go get something for you." I nodded, leaning my back against the counter while I waited. I then heard a voice from my right.

"Oh, it's Claire."

My heart suddenly skipped a beat as I turned to see the expected owner of the familiar voice: Gray.

"Hey, Gray!" I exclaimed, standing up properly a he approached. Just as he reached me, Ann came back from the kitchen, a good, hearty meal on the plate in her hands. I eagerly thanked her and took the plate from her hands as she smiled and hurried back to the front counter. It would seem tonight is a popular night to go to the Inn for a good meal…

"Wow that looks good," Gray said, suddenly reaching over and taking my fork from me, helping himself to a bite of my dinner. Once he finished his theft, he returned my fork to me.

I stood there, unable to say anything, my face suddenly burning bright red. I slammed my defiled fork down on the counter and started hitting Gray's shoulder with balled up fists.

"You! Who said you could have any! Give it back! Go get your own dinner!" I cried out, pouting all the while.

"Hey! Stop!" he said, laughing, holding his hands up in defeat. "You can have a bite of mine then, alright?" I nodded, my pouting changing to laughter as my heart skipped another beat when he started laughing. Goddess, I love his laugh.

Gray was also one of the first friends I had made here, did I mention that? He's been my best friend and has helped me out so much, it's unbelievable.

Oh yeah, and I am completely in love with him… but I could never tell him that.


	2. Chapter 2

Hooray chapter 2! Well then. This is a pretty good, I tend to have a hard time focusing on these kinds of things for too long. But I will persevere XD

**Chapter 2:**

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

I jumped up in bed, nearly falling out of it as my alarm clock went off. I quickly hit the button to shut up the infernal beeping and glanced groggily at the time. 5:00 in the morning… I flopped back down in my bed. It's way too early to be getting. I mean… sure, it's only an hour earlier than usual, but it's an hour I could be _sleeping_.

Goddess, WHY am I doing this again? Oh yeah, that's right… because of HIM.

_Previous Night~_

"_So I hear you've been going to the mine a lot lately," Gray commented, scarfing down some baked corn._

_I twiddled my fork on my plate, "Yeah, but I can't get very far…" I sighed._

_Gray looked up at me curiously with those blue eyes of his. "Why's that?" Shocker: he even stopped his corn munching to ask me that. I blushed faintly, Goddess knows how he loves his baked corn…_

"_Well… I get too tired…" I explained, a little embarrassed. "It takes too much when I have to divide my energy between smashing rocks and digging for a way to get deeper in the mine…" I looked up to see his expression, but he merely nodded._

_I continued, "It would be fine if I only had one thing to do, but I'm only one person, y'know?" I smiled at him despite myself. I then looked at him again, but he had pulled his hat down to cover his face. He does that often… I wonder why?_

_He then looked back at me, smiling, "I have an idea."_

_I furrowed my brow suspiciously. "…And what would that be?"_

"_Let's go to the mine together tomorrow!"_

_I blushed at the sudden request. "W-why?" I took a drink from the glass of juice beside me in an attempt to hide the blush._

_Gray smiled again. I blushed again. Why does he have to have such a great smile? I took another drink of my juice._

"_You said so yourself," Gray explained, "If you only had one job to do it would be easier, right?" I nodded. "So if we go together, I'll handle the rock smashing and you can cover the stair finding!"_

_I stood up suddenly, slamming my hands on the table, a smile plastered on my face. "We can to way farther in the mine!" The idea was exciting! I looked at Gray happily, but he had tilted his hat down again. I hate it when he does that._

_He then also stood up smiling. "Ok then, it's settled. Tomorrow at 5:30 we'll go to the mine!"_

_I stared at him silently, then sat back down. "Nevermind, I'm not going."_

"_What? Why not?"_

_I stood up again. "'Why not?' It's too early! You may be a sleep deprived masochist, but I'm not!"_

_Gray sat down and crossed his arms over his chest, closing his eyes. He let out a sigh. "Fine. I guess you can't do it after all."_

_I stared at him, flabbergasted. I had such a strong urge to yell at him. To tell him I could SO do it. Tell him I'd do it RIGHT NOW. …But that's exactly what he wanted me to do. Goddess, he knows me too well… I sat down, defeated. "Fine… 5:30…"_

_Gray opened his eyes again and smirked. "Great. 5:30 it is, then."_

I slithered out of bed, completing all my morning tasks in a zombie-like state. By the time I was finished, it was a minute before 5:30. I sat down; half-hoping Gray would be late to give me a chance for ever 5 more minutes of sleep. But of course, I can't be that lucky. Not even ten full seconds after sitting down, there was a knock at my door. Must be Gray.

"Go away…" I called out, curling up on the couch.

Gray opened the door. I can't believe I forgot to lock that thing…

He walked over and stood above me. "C'mon. Let's go," he demanded, but I didn't budge. He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm serious. Let's go…" But I still didn't budge. He sighed. "So be it." He then reached down and wrapped his arm around my back, the other under my legs as he lifted me out of my seat.

I immediately started flailing about, blushing profusely. It was just too much. I could feel his strong arms, holding me quite capably, and even better, I was being squeezed against his chest. Goddess help me, my heart was beating a million miles a second. "Gray put me down!"

"No way."

"Why not?"

"You'll escape."

"I promise I won't! Just put me down!" It was too much for me. "Putmedownputmedownputmedown!"

He sighed and set me back on the ground. I smacked his arm as soon as I was free of his grasp.

"Ow!"

"Let's go," I demanded as I abruptly exited my house. Behind me, Gray smiled. "Yes, yes…" He closed the door behind him and followed me outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so this next one is in Gray's POV, just saying. :D by the way, extended use of italics means its something that happened in the past. …but im sure that's pretty obvious. ^^;

**Chapter 3:**

I followed Claire out of her house. Honestly, I had expected to have to carry her all the way to the mine. Not that I would have minded of course, I mean, she's so small and light… and soft… and the way she clutched onto me was…

I shook my head fervently, my face red as a tomato. I glanced ahead at Claire, who got more and more enthusiastic as we got closer to the mine. Please, just don't let her turn around and see me like this…

I let out a hefty yawn. I hate getting up super early… but… but Claire said she couldn't get very deep in the mine, she looked so sad… and well, if we want to get deep, we need plenty of time. …But still… way too early.

We soon reached the mine entrance and entered. I got out my hammer, and she her hoe and we set to work.

We worked for a while and I occasionally glanced up to see how Claire was doing. Of course, she was just fine. She's way stronger than she looks. Sometimes, it seems as though she's invincible. I chuckled to myself, remembering the first time we had met.

"_What do you mean it's no good?" I yelled furiously at my grandfather. I held a dainty necklace in my hand that I had made. I was pretty proud of it. And yet… that old man just can't approve of ANYTHING that I do, can he?_

"_ting ting" the bell on the door chimed as someone entered that shop. I didn't turn around, I was too mad to care._

"_Just tell me what's wrong with it!" I demanded._

_My grandfather became agitated, "You must look inside yourself and see!" He then noticed the person that had just come in. "Ah, hello there, miss. I'm sorry that you had to see that"_

_I still refused to turn around._

"_N-no it's fine. I'm sorry for intruding," she said, her voice soft and sweet. It pissed me off. Somehow, I got the feeling that if I turned around and saw her, all my anger would melt away. I didn't want that. I wanted to stay mad. She continued, "My name is Claire. I'm the new farmer."_

"_Ah, yes," Grandpa responded, "I've heard about you from the mayor. My name is Saibara, and this here is my grandson and apprentice, Gray." He motioned at me, but I remained silent. "Gray! Don't be rude! She's a customer!" he bellowed angrily at me._

_That's enough already. I'm done. I can't do anything right. These thoughts crossed my mind, and all I could think to do was throw my necklace on the ground and shout at him. "Shut up!" I turned and rushed for the door. The girl put out her hand to stop me, but I smacked it away. "Leave me alone!" I slammed the door behind me._

_I ran to the empty, overgrown lot a little ways away from my grandpa's place and stopped. I clenched my fists tightly and cursed at myself. I was too busy wallowing in my own anger and self-pity that I didn't even hear the pit-pat of steps as someone came up from me. _

"_E-excuse me?"_

_Great, I thought as I turned around, it's that girl._

_She held something out to me. "You dropped this back there." She smiled at me._

_Damn. I was right. I couldn't stay mad anymore. I stared at her for a moment as she held out the little necklace I had thrown back at the shop. "Are you stupid? I threw that." I turned around and waved her away. "Whatever, I don't need it."_

_I glanced over at her, and she was inspecting the necklace. "W-what?" I asked her apprehensively._

_She just smiled again. "It's so pretty though! You should hang on to it." She held it out for me again. I looked at the necklace hanging in her hand._

_Letting out a heavy sigh, I reached over and retrieved the necklace from her. "Thanks, I guess…" I mentally kicked myself. Man, why can't I just thank her like a normal person? "I wish my grandpa thought so…"_

_She looked at me and tilted her head to the side. "He doesn't think so?"_

_I nodded. "He says I'm no good. I mean, he's so hard on me all the time for every little think! It's unbearable!" Great, now I was complaining to her. Not a good first impression… _

_She chuckled, and I looked down at her, shocked. "Well," she said, "It's called TRAINING." She smiled at me again. "It just means that you have to keep working and trying and you'll get better. You have to keep working hard and improving. Your grandpa's just got a harsher way of telling you that." She smiled up at me again. I was overwhelmed in all honesty. She was way stronger than I am, for sure._

_I coughed and pulled the brim of my hat down to conceal the blush that had strangely appeared on my face. I thrust my hand –the one holding the necklace—out to her. "Here. You can have it. …er… Since… since you're the only one who seems to think it's any good, anyways."_

_I shyly looked at her as she took the necklace from my hand. She smiled thankfully at me and extended her hand out towards me._

"_Claire," she stated._

_I looked at her hand and smiled, taking it within mine in a handshake. "Gray."_

I chuckled to myself again and looked at Claire, digging away in the min. We've been great friends since that day. Sure, it took a while to really open up to one another, but that's to be expected.

She turned and looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and quickly turned away, getting back to work.

Truth be told, she's my best friend. And if you really want to know: I'm in love with her. But I could never tell her that.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there. Thank you for reading. :D I would like to like to take this opportunity to say that I will try and update this about every other week, due to my computer and other interweb restrictions during certain times. But I will do my best. :D

Oh yeah, and this chapter is back to being in Claire's POV. I'll let you guys know when I switch it cause I will be doing it pretty often.

**Chapter 4:**

I glanced down at my watch for what seemed like millionth time. It was already 3:00. I wondered how my animals were doing. I hadn't seen them all day, so I was glad I had asked the Harvest Sprites to help me out today. Even so, I love my animals. I'll have to go see them when I get back…

As I had noticed just moments ago, it was only 3:00. It felt like Gray and I had been down here for way longer than that.

I glanced over at him for what probably not only seemed like, but really was the millionth time. He had taken off his jacket a while ago since it was warm down here, and he tied it around his waist, leaving his snug, blue t-shirt. More importantly, I noticed, were his exposed arms, out for the world to see. My face flushed when I noticed this. I watched as he wiped sweat from his brow after breaking a rather large stone, and my heart fluttered. Goddess, I could watch him all day…

Gray then looked up, as if he could tell I was looking at him. The moment our eyes met, my cheeks flushed once again, and I quickly looked away, and Gray pulled his hat down over his face again.

"What is it?" he asked me from under his hat brim.

"Huh?"

"You were looking at me. …Why?"

Crap. My brain scrambled, trying to come up with a realistic excuse. Bingo.

"W-well," I began, "Since I'm clearly the leader here, I was just thinking that you're working too slowly." I finished my sentence with a smug smile.

Gray stared at me, his expression clearly saying "What the hell are you saying to me?" Oh, he's sooooo intimidating.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "You're kidding, right? Look at you! You haven't lifted your hoe in what, ten minutes?"

I puffed my cheeks out angrily. Gray quickly covered his face with his hat again. That's right, Gray. Fear my Angry Puffy Cheeks of Doom.

"Well, I'll show you how hard a worker I am!" I challenged him as I raised my hoe above my head and then powerfully dug it into ground in front of me. Lifting the dirt out, I noticed something buried there. I lifted my hoe away from the ground, setting it down and bending down to see my discovery.

"What is it?" Gray asked me curiously, also abandoning his hammer where he was working to come see what I had found. He's into the whole uncovering, discovering, and digging up things, you know. It's kind of cute. Sort of like that Indiana Jones fellow, or even that Calvin guy I heard about that lived on Waffle Island. Or was it Castanet Island? I could never remember.

Anyways, I swept away some dirt with my hands and began to remove the object from the ground. After freeing the strange object from its dirt tomb, I held up my discovery for the world to see.

And was instantly disappointed.

"Laaaaaame!" I exclaimed, examining the old and painfully ordinary tool. "It's just an old axe! I was hoping for like… I don't know. An ancient fossil? Or how about a never-before-discovered ore?"

Gray sighed. "The chances of finding anything like that are practically zero." I stuck my tongue out at him in defiance. I could tell he was disappointed, too, he's just better at hiding it than me, that sneaky little devil.

I stood up and sighed. Gripping the axe, I brought it behind my head in a practice swing and followed through nicely, chopping down an imaginary tree. It handled just like any other ordinary axe, much to my disappointment.

I sighed again, and went to set the old axe on the ground.

Only there was one problem. I couldn't get the axe out of my hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry the delay, I promise I will keep writing. It just might be a little bit slow sometimes.

**Chapter 5:**

I glanced at the axe in my hand, unable to calmly realize the fact that I was unable to let go of it. I swung my arm around, trying desperately to throw it from my grasp.

"Watch where you swing that thing!" Gray shouted, narrowly dodging my crazed swinging. He looked at me confused, but also somewhat annoyed, "Why don't you just put that thing down so we can get back to work already?"

I turned and faced him then. I was clearly confused, but I'm sure I also looked pretty scared. I know I was terrified. Tears started welling up in my eyes then. "Gray," I pleaded, hiccupping slightly as I held back the impending cascade that would surely start flowing from my eyes if I didn't keep breathing (somewhat) calmly. "You've gotta help me! I-It won't let go!"

He stared at me briefly in disbelief. I t was probably just my imagination, but I thought I saw his face turn a little red. However, I was in too much of a panic to think about it.

He rushed over to me and grabbed hold of my wrist, the one that had the axe in hand. He peered at the axe, unsure of what to make of the situation. Still holding onto my wrist, he took hold of the axe and tried to pry it from the grip. But it was still no use. My hand was acting on its own and it absolutely refused to let go.

I was really getting freaked out now. Even more tears were welling up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I'm a prideful creature like that. I then suddenly started trying to force my fingers to unwrap from around the axe, trying to pull my fingers individually away from the handle. But it was still no good. I started trembling.

Gray looked at me in my pitiful state, and his grip tightened on my wrist. He then suddenly started walking, pulling him along with me towards the way up and out of the mine. "Let's go," he said, his voice unusually cold. I didn't like it. Was he angry with me for having picked up the damn thing in the first place? I hoped he wasn't…

After a while, we finally reached the surface. I don't know how long it took and, honestly, most of the way up was a blur to me, but we finally made. I took a deep breath of the fresh air and shielded my eyes from the sudden bright light. Gray led me over to the spring, and then released his tight grip from my wrist.

"S-sorry…" he apologized, "I didn't know what to do and you seemed so upset and the whole thing is messed up and… I don't even know what I'm saying…" He covered his face with his hat. "I'm sorry. … I didn't hurt you, did I?" He glanced at my wrist from under his hat.

I shook my head. "N-no, it's fine." That was a lie. I was a little sore, but I wouldn't tell him that. I didn't want him to worry any more than he was already. I quickly changed the subject. "You… I mean… The tools have been left down in the mine…."

Gray slapped his hand on his forehead and cursed under his breath. He looked at me uncertainly. "You'll be okay here by yourself for a few seconds if I go down to get them?" He seemed reluctant to leave me alone.

I nodded me head, hiding the desire to have a moment to myself from him. As soon as he disappeared back in the mine, I walked to the edge of the spring. I picked a nearby flower and it tossed it into the clear water. As soon as the flower sank beneath the surface, the water seemed to start glowing.

I watched the water knowingly as a beautiful woman with lovely green hair emerged from the shining water.

"So you've come again," she smiled at me, "Thanks for the offering, is there anything I can do-?"

Before she could finish her last sentence, I started wailing. "Harvest Goddess! You've got to help me! I-I don't know what to do!" The tears I had been holding back finally found their escape.

The Harvest Goddess looked worriedly at me, "…What's the matter, Claire?"

I held my hand with the axe in it up towards her. "It's this! I don't know what's wrong with me!"

The Harvest Goddess looked startled at it at first, but then began seriously inspecting it for a few moments. Completing her inspection, she looked at me, still with her serious expression.

"I sense a curse on this tool," she told me, "It's a curse that is somehow able to avoid any direct use of my magic…" I listened intently, sniffing every now a then, as she continued. "Go to the church in town. Tell the priest there that there is a curse on this tool. He should be able to help you." She then smiled again. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

I took in a deep breath, trying to steady my breathing, and looked at the ace in my hand. If the Harvest Goddess said I was going to be fine, then surely I would be fine, right?

"Thank you," I said, smiling, as she disappeared into the waterfall behind her. I knew I cold trust what she said. She is the Harvest Goddess, after all. As I watched the water lose its glow and return to normal, I became faintly aware of the sound of running feet, coming from the cave that was the mine.

I wiped my eyes and took another deep breath, no longer terrified, and watched as Gray come bursting from the mine, forgotten tools in hand.

He noticed my improved disposition as he approached me, and was visibly relieved, which made me smile. I hated worrying him so much.

"Is everything okay?" he asked me. He was nervous, but seeing me look better seemed to calm him down a bit.

I nodded, still smiling. "I think we need to go pay Carter a visit."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Darkness.

That's all I could see as I opened my eyes. I was surrounded by it. I was confused as I tried to look around. Still, darkness.

I tried to think back to how I could have ended up in such a dark place, but the last thing I could remember was Gray taking me to the church to see Carter. When we arrived, I told Carter that the tool in my hand was cursed. He had looked startled, and somewhat grim.

He asked me what happened, and I had told him everything from going down to the mine and finding the tool to seeking the help of the Harvest Goddess. Of course, I left out the fact that she actually appeared to me. It could be problematic if people knew she made personal appearances… Instead, I told him that I had prayed to her, and felt that the Harvest Goddess wanted me to see him. You know, like a holy message or something. I hadn't told Gray anything about the Harvest Goddess yet, and when I looked at him, he seemed surprised, or something to that effect… I don't really remember his expression too well…

Next thing I remember, Carter led Gray and me to the back, somewhere past the confessional. I had no idea there was even anything behind there, that sneaky priest. Anyways, Carter told us he would do everything he could to get rid of the curse. I was reassured. He said more… he said… I think he was saying that it would be… difficult… I think.

I cursed to myself. For some reason, I just couldn't remember what it was Carter said. My memory of what happened leading up to this point… it's getting hazier. I can hardly even remember what I was thinking when I woke up here in the darkness now… I shook my head, trying to force my thoughts and memories to clear.

I remember… Carter said something… what was it? He looked serious when he was saying it, I think. And whatever it was, it had made me tremble a little. And… I remember feeling relief when Gray took my hand as soon as Carter had left to prepare… But what is it that Carter said?

The… the curse itself does not want… to be removed. So it will… it will… it will what? I just can't remember…

My head started hurting then. Suddenly, I saw something. I looked up, startled. My confused state was making me wary of things. I tried to identify whatever was approaching, and all my apprehension suddenly vanished. It was Gray!

"Gray!" I called happily. Oh, Goddess, I was so happy to see him, there are no words for it. "How did you get here? What are you doing here?" I bombarded him with questions. I just couldn't stop myself.

He walked up to me and smiled. My heart skipped a beat. Maybe two.

He put his hands on my shoulders. "Don't worry about anything. We're together, and that's all that matters." My face flushed as he looked intently into my eyes. I turned my head to look away, but he cupped my chin in his hand and turned my head, making me look at him.

"Don't look away," he said, his voice so low it was almost a whisper. Goddess, his voice made me shiver. "Look at me," he continued, "It's just us here, but I'll keep you safe."

My heart skipped another beat. Maybe two. Make that ten. My face flushed even more, and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. It was a delightful feeling.

"G-Gray…What are you tal—," I began, but was suddenly silenced by the absolutely heavenly feeling that erupted in me as Gray suddenly pressed his lips to mine possessively. I was caught off guard, to say the least.

My mind protested at first for some reason. But why? This is what I want. What I've _always_ wanted. Why should I protest?

Gray put his hand on the back of my neck, and wrapped his other arm around me, that hand resting on the small of my back. I tilted my head back as he kissed me, allowing him more freedom to do what he wished. I also wrapped my arms around his neck, relishing in the opportunity to run my fingers in his fine, golden hair.

He took a step closer to me, pulling me firmly against him. I could feel the warmth of his body on mine, and I trembled excitedly for a moment. He broke the kiss for a moment, and my head started spinning. He undid the buckles on my overalls, tossing the straps over my shoulders so they would hang down past my waist, and then lightly dragged his fingers up my side, I don't even remember how or when his hand made its way under my shirt. I shuddered in delight, locking my fingers in his hair.

I looked up at him. I no longer cared where I was, or what I was doing. I mean, I couldn't even remember in the first place, so it must not be all that important. All I knew was that I want to stay with him.

Gray smirked for some reason, and then kissed me again. The hand that was resting on my side ventured higher, still, soon reaching my breast. I let out a small gasp as he gently cupped my breast in his hand. My knees went weak. I could feel the warmth of his hand through my bra, and it was almost too much for me. The weakness in my knees didn't matter, though. Gray supported me, slowly sitting us down on the ground.

He supported himself on his free hand as he slowly lowered me onto my back on the ground, his other hand sneaking under my bra. I trembled again, his fingers like fire on my bare skin.

He brought his head down and began kissing at my neck and collarbone. This was just too wonderful. I turned my head to the side and smiled. How could something so amazing be happening to me?

I closed my eyes in delight at Gray's touch. He seemed so sure of himself, so confident, doing only things that made me happy. This was all so unreal! …So unreal?

My eyes snapped open. Gray was here, of course, but… where was here? I took in the darkness around us, starting to feel uneasy. This… this isn't right.

Gray suddenly stopped, and raised himself so he was looking down at me. He caressed my cheek. "Don't worry about anything." I looked at him. What was this feeling? "Let's just… forget everything. It'll just be the two of us. Here. Together." He ran a finger over my lips. "Forever." My worry slipped away.

What a tempting thing to say.

Gray smiled again, and lowered his head again, resuming his teasing on my neck and the top of my breasts. His other hand rested on my breast, and then slowly ventured down, leaving a hot trail on my skin as it went, trailing down to my navel, and soon even lower. He slipped his hand under the pants of my overalls, on top of my panties. I shuddered in anticipation, lying powerless beneath him. My mind was filled only with the sensations Gray was creating, and it was making my heart pound and my body feel hot. He then murmured into my neck, "I'll do everything in my power so we can stay together."

I suddenly froze, and Gray stopped.

He removed his hand from its tantalizing position and raised himself up again, looking down at me. "Claire," he said, somewhat coldly, as if upset to have been interrupted again. "Let's be together." But I just looked up at him.

I… I just couldn't believe. I remembered what Carter had said to me earlier. Me and Gray… we were _so close._

"The curse itself does not want to be removed," I recited, pushing Gray off and springing out from under him, "So it will try to make you not want to release it." I stood up then, glaring down angrily, and yet somewhat sadly, at the man before me. "It will do everything in its power to stay together with you."

Just then, a bright light burst somewhere behind me. I looked back at it and smiled. When I looked back, Gray was no longer "Gray." It still looked like Gray, but more like if Gray was made out of shadows or something. But I wasn't afraid. The light started overpowering "Gray," until he shrunk back and down so far until there was nothing left of him.

"Claire!" I heard a voice call from behind, within the light.

"Gray!" I responded, closing my eyes as the light engulfed me.

There was silence for a while, I think, but it was suddenly broken.

"Claire!" someone shook me.

I shifted where I lay, slowly opening my eyes. Gray's face was blurry, but it was _his_ face. It slowly shifted into focus as I regained my senses.

"Gray!" Carter's face soon swam into view, too. I sat up, suddenly aware of how exhausted I was, and how much my back was starting to hurt from having been laying down on a hard surface. "Carter!" I looked at the two of them. They both seemed extremely relieved for some reason. "D… did something happen?"

Gray suddenly released my hand, which I hadn't even realized he was holding, and let out a huge sigh.

"Are you stupid!" he shouted angrily. He quickly covered his face with his hat. "I—we were worried sick about you!"

Carter then spoke up, "During the removal process, you were tossing and turning, trembling, even. We were very concerned." He then smiled. "That curse seems to have been very nasty, indeed. I'm just glad you were able to overcome it."

I glanced nervously at Gray, quickly looking away when our eyes met, my face red. It was gonna take some time to get over that probably…

"Yeah…" I replied, "Me too."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again. It has been a long time. Far too long. And for that, I apologize. I have no excuses as to why it has been so long, but I plan on working harder from now on, so I hope you will continue to stick with me for this.

**Chapter 7:**

It was a surprisingly cool and breezy day today, I thought as I exited the inn and headed towards Grandpa's blacksmith. It's sad, isn't it? I train every day for Grandpa out here in the boonies, and he doesn't even let me live with him. I have to live at the inn. Of course, I'm not saying I'd want to live in that tiny, one bedroom place with him. It just seems silly to drag your grandson to somewhere he's only been a few times before for brief family visits and make him live at the local inn with a bunch of strangers. I don't' know. Maybe I just have old fashioned family values or something.

I shivered. Goddess, isn't this supposed to be summer? Why is it cold? …Maybe I should've checked the forecast before leaving… and grabbed my jacket. Upon reaching the blacksmith's, I opened the door and walked in.

"Gray! There you are!" Grandpa bellowed as soon as I stepped inside. "Hurry up and get inside, boy, we have work to do!"

"Yeah, yeah…" I said as I closed the door behind me. He always greeted me like that.

"Hi, Gray," someone said from beside me. It was Mary.

"Oh, hey Mary," I said to her. What a surprise, she doesn't really come here often.

"How have you been?" she asked me, displaying the kind of common courtesy my grandpa obviously lacked.

"Um… okay, I guess," I probably shouldn't tell her how bummed I was that Claire hadn't been coming around the past few days. It's like she's been avoiding me lately… ever since that whole "curse" incident. I didn't make her mad, did I? Goddess, I hope not…

"Gray?" Mary's voice pushed through my mindless train of thought.

"Er… sorry. Kinda zoned out for a second there…"

The shop windows shuddered loudly suddenly, making me jump a little at the sudden noise.

"It seems the storm has moved in already…" Grandpa said plainly, as if disappointed.

"Storm?" I asked dumbly.

"The weather forecast said there would be one," Mary explained. "But… it wasn't supposed to come until later…" She smiled, despite herself. Sucks for her, she has to walk home in that. Though, thinking about it, I'll be walking in it later, too. Damn.

I looked out the window. It was pretty bad… wind howling, blowing the trees all around. It even looked like we'd be getting some rain with it soon, judging by the low, grey clouds that were moving in. I looked to the side, down the road to Claire's farm. I wonder if she's out in this right now? …I hope not.

"Gray!" my grandpa suddenly shouted. "Stop idling in your own little world! I have something for you to do!"

I stepped away from the window, scowling. "What is it?"

He gestured at Mary. "I want you to walk Mary home. Make sure she gets home safe." He smiled her. "A young lady shouldn't be out by herself in this kind of weather."

"Oh!" Mary exclaimed, "Please, I don't want to be a burden, I can go on my own."

"Nonsense!" Grandpa insisted, "Gray would be happy to walk you home. Right, boy?"

"Huh?" my scowl went away. I must have been expecting the worst when he said he had something for me to do. "Yeah, it's no problem," I told Mary, "Let's go."

She smiled. "Thank you very much, sorry to be an inconvenience." She shrugged her coat on and looked at Grandpa. "Thank you too, Saibara."

"It's my pleasure," he replied, "Come back again whenever you have another problem with any of your tools."

I walked outside and held open the door for Mary while she waved to my grandpa. Goddess, it was windy. I was seriously regretting not bringing my coat with me today.

We walked for a few minutes before Mary started talking.

"You didn't bring a coat, Gray?" she asked me, making me regret my decision to not bring it even more.

"Uh… no. I didn't," I replied, and quickly added, "Oh, but it's fine! The weather's not so bad yet." I didn't want to have her start worrying about me.

We continued walking, chatting idly of unimportant things. It wasn't a long walk to her house, and we were soon approaching her home.

Just as Mary was turning to say something to me, she stopped and gestured down the road, "Oh!"

I turned to look, momentarily seeing a flash of bright blonde as someone turned the corner by the Supermarket.

"Wasn't that Miss Claire?"

"Huh? Oh!" I turned my attention back to Mary. I didn't want her to think I was gazing after Claire or anything, cause I wasn't. At all. Nope. "Uh… I guess so, yeah." I replied, trying to sound uninterested.

"I hope she's alright in this weather."

"Yeah, me too," I turned to look back at the corner she had been at, almost thinking that she might be there again. But of course I wouldn't be so lucky.

"Well," Mary interrupted my thoughts, a polite smile on her face, "Thank you again for taking the time to walk me home. Be careful on your way back."

"Don't mention it, it was nothing," I replied, turning to head back down the road. Maybe, I thought, if I'm lucky I'll bump into Claire on the way back.

Nah, I'm never that lucky.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Stupid Gray! Stupid, stupid, idiot, and did I mention stupid? I did? Too bad, I'm saying it again.

That was not something I wanted to see. What was he doing with her? What was Gray with Mary?

I had run off, hoping that they wouldn't notice, and before I knew it I had started walking past Barley's ranch, past Lillia's chicken farm, and even continued part my own farm and towards the spring. Which is alright, I guess, I've been meaning to stop by there again to get this axe looked at by the Harvest Goddess. Plus, I wanted to avoid Gray. Lately, every time I see him I can't help but think of what happened with the fake Gray and my heart starts pounding and my face gets hot. I would absolutely die if Gray ever found out…

But even so, there was a part of me that didn't care about any of that. And that part of me wanted to give in and just see him again. I stopped walking briefly, almost giving in to that desire, but then the image of Gray and Mary standing in front of her house flashed through my mind.

"Stupid!" I angrily shouted into the wind as I hiked up the path to the spring.

What was he doing with her? Why were they together? Didn't he notice? She has feelings for him. I'm not even that great of friends with her, acquaintances at best, and even I can tell.

I shook my head in an attempt to shake these thoughts from my mind. Taking a deep breath, I pulled my coat closer to me. It was cold out and the storm was coming in, but I didn't think much of it as I watched the flowers get tossed around by the wind. I reached down and pulled one up. It was a cute Pink Cat Flower, the kind that grows around here every summer.

With it in hand, I stepped to the edge of the pond and tossed into the water, watching as it floated momentarily and then slowly sank beneath the surface.

Familiar bright lights suddenly started shining, and I shielded my eyes.

"Welcome back, Claire," the Goddess's familiar voice greeted me. I uncovered my eyes to see her there in front of me. "Thank you for the offering, I liked it. Is there something I can do for you?"

I smiled at her, and reached into my pack, pulling out the once cursed axe.

"It's safe to use now, right?" I asked, extending it out before me so she could take a look.

She smiled. "Of course, in fact, it'll be a very good tool for you to use." She then fell silent, looking me over as I put the ace back in my pack. "Now, what did you really come here for?"

Her words startled me, and I quickly put my hands up to my face, able to feel myself turning red. "Wh-what're you talking about? I have no idea what you mean!" I shouted unconvincingly.

The Harvest Goddess chuckled. I sometimes hate how she knows everything.

"So you're afraid because you don't know how to face him," she stated, as if reading my thoughts.

I take it back. I love how she knows everything. Saves me from having to further embarrass myself with my complicated emotions.

… Okay, so they're not that complicated. I'm just not good talking about them. Whenever I have to seriously tell someone what I'm feeling, what's worrying me, or other things like I get a lump in my throat and the words just won't come out. It's not easy for me to be so straightforward with these things. So I guess really, _I'm_ the complicated one.

I let out a defeated sigh. "Yeah."

The Harvest Goddess smiled at me, like a knowing mother consoling a child. "I think I can help you," she said as she started fading back into the waterfall. "Toodle-loo!"

"Huh? That's it!? No profound words of wisdom to impart into me?!"

But she just chuckled, the sound echoing as she completely disappeared.

I swear, sometimes she can be such a kid, leading me on like that. I suddenly felt a drop of water on my cheek and looked up, only to be hit by another, and then another.

Rain.

Was it caused by the Harvest Goddess? Who knows. I don't know how it would help me with my problem anyways. I just stood there in front of the pond and closed my eyes, feeling the wind try to knock me down and the pittering of raindrops falling down on me. I took a deep breath. There's something about this kind of weather that I find refreshing.


	9. Chapter 9

I would just like to take this moment to say that it is not likely that I will be doing multiple chapters in one day again. But bear with me because I will continue to work on this, even if it seems to go really slowly. ^^;

**Chapter 9:**

"Dammit Claire," I huffed under my breath as I marched against the wind, and now the rain too.

After walking Mary home, I had returned to the blacksmith to get to work. But of course, I can't just stay indoors during a storm. Grandpa had told me that he had seen Claire walk by the shop and told me to go to her house to make sure she was alright.

Honestly, I didn't mind going to her house, especially if it meant I would get a chance to see her. The only problem is, when I got there she wasn't home. I called out to her but there was no reply from anywhere on the farm.

So I figured she must've gone out into the woods in the hills behind her farm. She went there often, be it for mining, fishing, foraging, or whatever other chores she might have that would bring her out there. I also knew that she enjoyed visiting the pond by the hot spring, but this was hardly the weather you would go enjoy scenery in.

I hiked up the path to the spring, wishing even more now that I had bothered to check the forecast for today and take my jacket with me this morning as a gust of wind whipped past me, threatening to knock me to the ground.

I marched on, and as I reached the clearing, I stopped. There stood Claire, at the edge of the pond, eyes closed, unmoving. Her hair blew about in the wind, and the rain that had all but soaked me on my way up here seemed to dance over her body as it fell.

I was spellbound. It was like she was part of the storm. She was… beautiful.

Then the wind shifted, ripping my hat from my head and depositing it at Claire's feet. She opened her eyes and looked down, picking up my hat as she realized what it was.

She then glanced my way, and I immediately wished I still had my hat to try to cover myself with as a blush crept upon my face.

"Gray…" she sounded surprised.

I was dumbstruck for a moment, but I quickly cleared my throat and attempted to gather my wits back up.

"H-hey… uh…," I had to think of a good reason to have followed her out here. "My grandpa told me to check on you." Smooth. I mentally kicked myself, feeling like an idiot. What a way to ruin an opportunity. Open mouth, insert foot.

She looked down at the ground. I cursed at myself, realizing just how lame and disappointing what I said was. Even if we're just friends, it would be a bummer to know that your friend was only looking for you because he was told to. And even though I _was_ told to, I came up here in the hills in the storm to find her because I _wanted_ to.

I should've said something else.

"No, I meant-." "Well, I-."

We had both started at the same time, but were interrupted by a loud crack of thunder as lightning lit the sky. Claire looked up, and I was going to as well, but stopped instead to look at her. She gazed intently at the sky, her clear blue eyes taking in details and understanding what each cloud and shift in the wind meant. It was like she could communicate with the storm. She… she really was something special.

"C'mon," Claire said plainly, handing me back my hat as she strode past me to the hot spring.

"What?" I asked dumbly, snapping out of my world of overly fantastic thoughts.

She opened the door to the hot spring building. "We shouldn't be out in the open right now, not with this lightning. It's gonna get worse pretty soon now," she explained. "Duh." I could tell she added the last part to make me feel stupid. It worked. But to be fair I had been acting like an idiot since I opened my mouth.

She held the door open for me and I entered the small, shack-like building, Claire following behind me.

She turned on the gas lamp, and I immediately became nervous, suddenly becoming all too aware of the situation at hand.

Were we going to wait out the storm here? Together? Alone?

Part of me was ecstatic, but the other part of me was nervous as hell.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

I can't seem to believe this situation I've wound up in. It must be the work of the Harvest Goddess. Teasing me like this… it's just like her.

But this scenario, it's just too perfect. And yet too terrifying. It seems like the perfect opportunity to apologize, like I wanted, but the thought of actually doing it scares me. What if he's really mad at me for how I've been acting? I wouldn't blame him… I would be pissed off if he suddenly started avoiding me for seemingly no reason, too.

I took a deep breath, calming my thoughts and my racing heart. Spinning around to face the entrance, I sat down on the wooden floor, which was built up like a step so the entryway was up off the floor. With my elbows on my knees, I rested my chin in my hands, watching as Gray soon followed suit.

We sat there in silence. Goddess, I hate this. My heart was racing and pounding, and I was sure Gray could probably hear it. Aaah… how embarrassing. In this incredibly small place he was probably less than a foot away from me, and I was just so aware of him that every little thing he did sent shivers through me. Is it the cold, anxiety, or excitement? I haven't decided yet.

"So…." I said, attempting to end this awkward silence before my thoughts tried to take me down a more embarrassing route.

"So…." he replied flatly, and I felt certain that he was upset with me. My heart sank and I became nervous, absent-mindedly fiddling with my hands.

Goddess what do I do? My mind was blank, but I hate feeling like this.

"I…." it'll be alright, I told myself. "I'm… well…."

He looked at me, waiting for me to spit out whatever it was I was trying to say. I felt my face grow hot and I looked down at my hands.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, somewhere between a whisper and talking normally. I looked back at him. "I've been acting weird lately. I'm sorry."

He stared at me for a few moments, and I wished so much that the Harvest Goddess had included the ability to read minds with this "help package" she had given to me. Or at least make it easier to tell what he's thinking from his expression… too bad he's always had a good poker face. But this was just too much for me, I felt my face grow hot again and I quickly looked down at the ground in front of me.

"No…" he finally said after what felt like an eternity. I snapped my glance back up to him. No, what? No, you won't forgive me? Goddess, please don't let that be it.

"No, don't apologize," he continued, pulling his hat down over his face. "Just…. Just don't do it again. You had me worried, you know?" He took a deep breath, "I thought you were mad at me or something…" he said, just above a whisper.

"What? No!" I exclaimed, "You didn't do anything wrong! It's my own fault!" My face grew ten times darker red than it already was and I quickly turned away as the events of that stupid curse suddenly replayed in my mind, yet again. Really? Why now? This is the worst possible time to be thinking of that!

Another awkward silence fell over us yet again. I had no idea what to say right now without looking an idiot, and I was probably just confusing the hell out of Gray by acting like this. But there's no way I could tell him why. Ever.

Gray cleared his throat, and I almost turned back around, but I knew my face was still fifty shades of red.

"So are you some kind of storm psychic alien or something?"

Okay, what is he saying now? I turned back to face him again, my previous shame instantly replaced by utter confusion. Where the hell did he get an idea like that? Why would he even…? What is he even talking about? So many questions popped into my mind, where do I even begin with this?

"What?"

His face turned a light shade of pink. How cute, was he embarrassed? "Are you…. I don't know… Able to communicate with storms or something?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean-!" he stopped and smacked his forehead with his palm, grumbling something I couldn't hear. Removing his hand from his face, he slowly continued, picking his words more carefully this time. "It's like… you knew exactly how the storm was going to change before it happened, and you're out in this weather like it's no big deal. And when you were standing by the pond earlier you just seemed so… at peace…er…. I-I guess or something." He added the last part quickly.

What? Something like that made him think I'm some kind of alien? I couldn't help but laugh aloud. I glanced over at him and he shot me an irritated look, his face red with embarrassment.

"Just call me the Storm God!" I said, laughing openly.

"Oh, come on, Claire! You know what I meant."

I stifled another laugh. "When a huge part of your life revolves around the environment and the weather, you just kind of learn to read these things and you start to recognize patterns," I explained, thinking of what I might be like as a goddess. Maybe like the Harvest Goddess? Nah.

"Oh…" he said, thinking about it. "Gaah…. Duh…" he smacked his palm to his forehead again. "… Now I just feel stupid…"

I let out a laugh again. So he has those kinds of moments too, huh? "Haven't you ever needed to pay attention to the weath- a- ACHOO!"

I crossed my arms, rubbing my hands over my drenched sleeves, smiling despite myself. "Er… Excuse me for that…"

But Gray just looked at me for some reason. I felt my face start to get warmer and almost turned away, but then he proceeded to inspect himself as well.

"Hm…"

"What is it?"

"We need to get out of these wet clothes."

Huh?


	11. Chapter 11

****Hello again everyone. I would like to apologize again for the delay. This new semester is turning out to have a heavy work load, and on top of that I just started a new job after being unemployed for a little over a year. So I apologize for the wait. I will continue working on this, it just might be a little bit slower. But don't worry, I will continue. Thank you so much for the support, I really appreciate it!

**Chapter 11:**

What the hell did I just say?

My head started swimming as I processed the words that just left my mouth.

_…. Oh, Goddess… did I really just tell my best friend that we need to get naked? I didn't mean it in a dirty way! Really! I just meant to get dry! But what if she thinks that I meant it like that? I mean, sure, I like the idea of her naked- wait! Stop! I shouldn't be thinking about that! Aargh! _

I quickly turned away from Claire, able to feel my face become super hot. I could almost feel how red my face had become, and the last thing I wanted was for her to see me like this. It would probably be pretty easy to figure out the reason for it…

Silence for a moment. It was unbearable. Goddess, please don't let Claire be mad at me.

Claire then let out a sigh. "You're right," she said, and I looked back at her in surprise. I honestly had not expected her to be so cool about it. She continued, "We need to get dry…I can't afford to get a cold!"

That's right. _Everything_ she does depends on her being healthy. So I guess I really shouldn't have been too surprised when she agreed with me. I let out a sigh of relief. She stood up then, and walked over to a small cabinet and opened it. I took a deep breath, in an attempt to really calm my nerves down, and stood up as well.

Producing two white towels from within the cabinet, Claire tossed one to me. "Good thing they keep extra towels in here," she said, closing the door of the cabinet and turning towards me.

"Now then! Turn around and no peeking!" Claire suddenly exclaimed with such vigor that you wouldn't have guessed we were about to be in an extremely awkward situation. "Peek and you die!" she added for good measure.

I quickly faced away from her, my face turning red, yet again, from the implications. "Right, right." Tch. Like I would peek…. Well… okay, the thought had actually crossed my mind already. But I wouldn't do that! Probably… Maybe… No. No I wouldn't. She probably really would kill me, anyways, and I like living too much.

Shortly after, I heard the sound of rustling clothes. My already red face turned even redder still, thinking about the fact that, of all the people I know, it was Claire who was standing right behind me right now, taking off her clothes. No! This is the worst time to be thinking about that!

I removed my soaked hat and set it down and then began unbuttoning the buttons on my shirt. My heartbeat quickened as I slid the wet garment off. Part of me wished desperately for Claire to not be looking, but another part of me got a thrill from the idea that she might. Goddess, what was I thinking? Of course she wouldn't. She's not some pervert.

After removing the rest of my wet clothes, I wrapped the towel around my waist, securely tucking the end in so it wouldn't come undone. I heard a slopping sound and assumed it was Claire tossing her clothes somewhere they can dry.

"So… er… Is-is there a place to hang our clothes?" I asked, not daring to turn all the way around.

"I'm just hanging mine off the top of the cabinet," she quickly replied, sounding completely unfazed. "It's better than nothing. Hopefully this way our clothes will at least be partially dry by the time the storm stops."

Following her example, I decided to hang my clothes from the edge of the cabinet as well. I heard her light footsteps as she stepped away from the other cabinet. She was so close… All I would have to do is take a step behind me and turn around and I could-

I shook my head, quickly dispelling these thoughts from my mind. Geez… what kind of a friend am I?

"Hey… Gray?"

My heart nearly stopped. It was probably just my imagination, given the circumstances, but her voice sounded more vulnerable, more… sensual… than usual. My face turned red at the thought.

"Y-yeah?" I responded, trying my hardest to sound normal. How do I normally sound when I talk to her? Shit, I have no idea…

"U-um… well…" she hesitated, my heartbeat picking up the pace again. "I-I'm not entirely sure how to say this…"

How to say… what? So many thoughts crossed my mind. What could she be trying to say? C-could it be? I mean… just listen to her voice, it's so… so… I don't even have words.

"I mean… you know…" she continued slowly, "You and me… here…."

My heart just about stopped in anticipation. She paused, and I was hanging on her every word, waiting desperately to hear what she said next.

"You better not tell anyone about this!" she declared suddenly, and I felt my heart drop. "Not even your pals at the inn!"

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. What was I thinking? What was I hoping for? Of course it wasn't going to happen. I really need to stop letting my thoughts go crazy like that.

"Of course I won't," I reassured her, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice. I looked down at the ground in front of me, mentally kicking myself.

"Okay. Good," she said, as I heard her fumble around with something.

Just then, there was a flash of light and a loud cracking sound. Lightning. Great. However, my eyes widened as I noticed the shadow the lightning cast on the ground before me.

It was… a silhouette. Claire's. My heart raced. Even her shadow was perfect. She was holding up her hair. Maybe putting it up? In that brief moment, I couldn't help but notice how slim she was, how her body curved, the roundness of her breasts… Oh, how badly I wanted to turn around and pull her into my arms. I'd cup her breasts in my hands, and tease kisses around her neck. Trace my fingers along her body and memorize every part of her until she begged for me. And then-

Shit.

My face turned a deep, deep red. I quickly sat down, eager to hide the resulting tent in my lap that my thoughts had caused. Goddess, I'm sick. I can't believe I'd think of my friend in such a way when she's standing _right there_. I couldn't help but feel guilty.

I soon heard Claire sit down behind me. Damn, I had no idea what to say. I had no idea how to act. I was suddenly very thankful that neither of us could turn around and see each other.

"So…" she started, hesitant once again. "I… noticed you and Mary walking together earlier. I, uh, didn't realize you two were such good friends." She sounded a little disappointed, but that was probably just my imagination again.

"Oh…" I responded. I expected her to say something, but she didn't. It was quiet. Awkward. "No… it's just," I decided to continue to fill the silence, "Grandpa asked me to walk her home."

It was silent again. I was about to say something else, but before I got the chance Claire spoke up. "So… like he asked you to check on me?"

Shit. No. I didn't want her to think I was only here because of that…

"No! I wouldn't have gone with Mary if he hadn't asked me," I explained, "But… I _definitely_ would've come here, even if my old man hadn't told me to!"

Damn I hope I didn't sound to over-eager. I hope it wasn't obvious…

I then felt something warm and soft on my back, and instantly started blushing as I realized it was Claire. She was leaning against me!

"Wha- what are you doing?!" I quickly leaned forward, away from her. I'm not sure if my heart can take it.

It was quiet for a moment. Damn, was I too harsh?

"…It's cold…"

My heart calmed down a little, but I was still blushing madly. Leaning back again I felt Claire's back touch mine once again. I felt her put more weight on me as she leaned back as well. I prayed that she couldn't hear or feel my heartbeat.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, and before long, I heard Claire's breathing deepen.

"Claire?"

No response. She must have fallen asleep.

I blushed a little bit. I could get used to this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

A light breeze blew over me, sending a slight shiver down my body. I lay where I was, eyes still closed, but mind now waking up, and turned over slightly. My eyes shot open, suddenly aware of the warmth beside me.

I looked at my surroundings, realizing that I was not in my home. I thought for a second... Oh Goddess, how could I have forgotten? I was waiting out the storm in the hot spring building and… and I wasn't alone. My eyes drifted slowly, almost paranoid, to the source of the warmth beside me.

Just as I thought. It was Gray.

"Ah-!" I slapped my hand over my mouth to avoid letting out the loud sound that was trying to escape. Gray was still asleep. I took a deep breath and calmed down, placing my hand over my heart. Thank the Goddess he was asleep. I don't know what I would've done if he was awake.

I glanced at him, quickly looking away, my face a deep crimson color. He looked so… at peace and content when he was asleep; it was a nice expression on him. One that I would be happy to look at longer, were it not for the fact that he was in nothing but a towel.

Which reminds me… I tiptoed over to the door of the building, careful to avoid Gray while trying to make as little noise as possible, and cracked it open ever so slightly. The storm had stopped. That's good. And the sun was beginning to set. That's… not so good. I still had a little bit of work I wanted to get done today. I closed the door and, once again, tiptoed around Gray.

Retrieving my partially dry clothes from where I had hung them on the cabinet earlier, I stole another peek at Gray. It seemed like he was out like a light. I guess if I wanted to get dressed, now would be the time. As I did, I kept peeking over at Gray, just to make sure he didn't suddenly wake up or anything.

Just as I finished getting dressed and ready to head back to my farm, I took another look at Gray. He hadn't moved an inch. I watched his face, his expression calm as he breathed softly, his chest rising and falling with each breath. I couldn't help but wonder just how long I had laid there next to him. Last I remembered, we had been sitting up, back to back. I don't even know when exactly I had fallen asleep. I blushed as I wondered how we had ended up lying down. Had he moved me to that position? Oh Goddess, I hope not. And yet… at the same I really hope that he did. I'm such a contradiction. My face flushed redder still as I remembered the feeling of his body heat next to me. It felt wonderful. Just the memory of it made my heart pound.

But enough of these thoughts, I shook my head to dispel them. Leaning over Gray, I lightly shook his shoulder. "Gray," I whispered, "Gray… the storm's stopped." But he didn't so much as twitch.

"Hey…" I whispered, lightly resting my fingertips on his cheek. He still didn't respond. I never would have guessed he could be such a heavy sleeper.

A slight blush once again spread across my face as I watched him. His hair had fallen a little over his face, so I brushed it aside. My heart fluttered. I traced my fingertips down the side of his face. His skin was surprisingly smooth and his eyelashes… had they always been so long? My fingertips reached to his jawline, and then continued past it down his neck. The fluttering in my heart changed to a pounding and my face turned even redder as my fingers traveled down over his collarbone, soon resting over his heart.

I felt the steady _thump thump_ of his heart, and every bit of my skin that was touching his started tingling. After a few moments of taking in the feeling of his heartbeats under my hand, my body started feeling hot. I was lost in the sight of him, lost in the feeling of him, and I had never felt so frightened and yet absolutely exhilarated before now.

I lightly dragged my fingers farther down across his chest, over his stomach, and around his belly button. I had always known that he had a nice body, but _Goddess_ the sight and feel of it was much better than anything I could have imagined. I was so caught up in what I was doing, the only thing I could hear was the loud pounding of my own frantic heart in my ears. My skin tingled, and my very core felt like it was burning. I continued, lightly tracing my fingers over the soft skin above the line of his towel.

"_Nnn…"_

I froze. Immediately snapping my hand away, my face burned brighter still, but now out of shame more than anything else. I glanced up at the face of the sleeping man. His eyes were still closed, his breathing still the calm, even pace it had been before. I nudged his leg with my foot. Nothing.

Letting out a heavy sigh of relief, I mentally kicked myself. Why the hell did I just do that? No, bad question. I know why I did it. What I should be wondering is why the hell did I _let_ myself to that?!

I reached into my rucksack and pulled out a scrap of paper and something to write with. After scribbling a note on the paper, I covered Gray's sleeping form with the towel I had been using earlier and placed the note on him. I was originally planning on waking him up just before I left, but now… man, I don't think I'd be able to look at him if he were awake.

Once again, I tiptoed past him to the door and opened it. I stepped outside and glanced at Gray briefly before I closed the door behind me. I took a deep breath, cradling the hand that I had touched Gray with against my chest. My cheeks were red, and my body was still warm from what had just happened. Taking another deep breath, I began boldly walking back down the hill to my farm.

Though my mind was still reeling from the events back in that building, I was going to have to try to best to pretend like nothing had happened the next time I see Gray…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

"A-Achoo!"

I slowly opened my eyes, suddenly aware of how stiff my muscles felt and the chill in the air. I was lying on the ground… wait… when exactly did I fall asleep?

I quickly sat upright, "Crap!" Nervously looking around me, I wondered where Claire went. Was she still here? Did she already leave? A towel that had been covering me dropped from my shoulders and fell in my lap. Wait… when did I have a second towel? I took another glance around the room, but it was definitely empty. Even Claire's belongings were all gone. I leaned back on my arms and let out a heavy sigh. Goddess, I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I fell asleep, too.

I picked up the second towel. It was still a little damp. …Wait. Is this the towel that Claire had used? I blushed at the thought. This towel was touching her bare skin. I'm embarrassed to admit that the thought got my pulse racing…

I sighed, yet again. I had a dream while I slept, and I couldn't help but think of it, especially when I was holding this towel in my hands.

I couldn't remember the whole thing, just bits and pieces. I remembered Claire, standing there, in nothing but her towel. She was fiddling with her hair and looking down at the ground. She was embarrassed about something, and I remember asking her what was wrong but she just looked at me. She carefully stepped over to me, stopping right in front of me. I tried to reach out to her but she pushed my hand away. She looked incredibly timid and nervous, but then, a smirk spread upon her lips and she winked at me in a way that made my heart nearly stop. She let the towel drop from her body and I wanted nothing more than to reach out, touch her, take her in my arms, but when I tried, she once again pushed my hands away.

Stepping even closer to me, she whispered my name, then stood on her tiptoes and kissed my forehead. She then kissed the side of my face, then my cheek, then down on my jawbone and down to my neck. She teased her lips down my chest, but stopped at my heart. Pressing her ear to my chest, she listened to my heart. I was sure it must've been pounding, but I don't really remember. I just remember that after a moment or two, she continued placing kisses down my chest and around my stomach.

"_C-Claire…"_ I had managed to squeak out. It was like I had forgotten how to speak; I was too absorbed in the feeling of her lips upon my skin. Sometime while she was leaving that hot trail down my body with her lips, she had gotten down on her knees. She glanced up at me from down there and smirked. That sight alone made me forget all reason, and a warmth spread throughout my whole body. Her lips trailed even lower, and I remember feeling the anticipation of what was to come next…

Only nothing did. I remember looking down at where Claire had been, but she wasn't there anymore. I think I looked around for her, but I couldn't find her. After that, it was dark for a while, and I don't really remember much, and then I woke up.

Man… I even get cock-blocked in my own dreams. For the umpteenth time I let out a heavy sigh and closed my eyes. Holding Claire's towel in my hand, I raised it to my face, absentmindedly inhaling. Her scent was still on it. It was such a natural, sweet scent, and I couldn't help but wonder how someone who was always toiling away and doing hard work could smell so good.

My eyes snapped open and I don't want to know what shade of red my face turned in that moment, but I could definitely feel it. I immediately flung the towel away from me.

"What the hell am I doing!" My head dropped into my hands. _Ugh… Don't be a creep._

I then noticed something sitting in my lap. A scrap of paper? I picked it up and glanced at it. It had Claire's writing on it. I read it out to myself:

"_Hey sleepy-head! The major part of the storm has passed and I've already headed back to my farm. You were sleeping so soundly, and I just couldn't bring myself to wake you up- be thankful! Anyways, you should probably head home as soon as you wake up. It gets dark pretty quickly on the hill at night, so be careful!_

_ -Claire"_

I smiled. I couldn't help but hear it in her voice while I read it in my head. I looked over the scribbled words again and felt my heart flutter a little. I've got it really bad, huh?

I stood up, and quickly put on my clothes, still a little damp from the rain earlier. I exited the building, and, sure enough, it was already getting dark. I walked over to the spring where Claire had been standing earlier and closed my eyes. I smiled again, thinking about all the things that had happened today that I never would've dreamed could happen. (Not to mention thinking about the things that I _did_ dream.)

I know I've been in love with her for a while, and every time I think of her, my heart swells. It's so hard to pretend like I don't care for her like that, especially when I'm tossed between feeling insecure in her thoughts of me, and feeling on top of the world, like I do now, constantly.

Enough is enough.

"I have to tell her," I whispered, smiling. But how? And when? I… I want it to be perfect. It'll be fine. There's no reason to rush. I have plenty of time to think about how to do this. My stomach flip-flopped at the idea, and I turned away from the spring to head back down the path.

Once Gray had left the spring area, someone chuckled. In a flash of light, the Harvest Goddess suddenly appeared on the pond, smirking in the direction Gray had walked.

"Well, that worked out pretty well! Things should start moving now, I think."

She smirked once again, disappearing as quickly as she had appeared.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

The next couple of weeks passed relatively quietly. There were no curses, no awkward stuck-in-a-storm-naked moments, and I was doing pretty well acting normal around Gray.

Only now _he_ was the one acting strange. It felt like he was always on edge around me lately. He was tense, and he would space out a lot when we would hang out. My first thought was that he knew what I did in the hot spring building and, needless to say, I was completely flustered and panicked. However, I soon (discreetly) found out that was not the case, much to my relief.

Other than that, time flew by pretty quickly, and it was already the 23rd of Summer. I heaved my basket full of crops across my field and set it down next to the shipping bin. I had a good amount of corn, tomatoes, and onions, not to mention a few pineapples as well. I packaged the bounty in the shipping box, ready to be hauled off by Zack later.

Wiping the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand, I decided that I should go and visit Ann. It had been a while since I last went to her place to hang out with her. Not to mention this way I wouldn't have to cook dinner for myself.

As I headed down the road towards the inn, I couldn't help but wonder how she would react if I told her what had happened in that shack during the storm. No doubt she would freak out, and ask for all the little details of why I did it, how I felt while I did it, what he was doing, how he responded when it happened, and such things. Ann has always been good at getting me to talk, even when I don't necessarily want to tell anyone. She's a really good, well behaved girl, but sometimes I feel like she's more daring than I am, in some senses. Like, she's got this curiosity about the world that she's too… I don't know… nervous or scared to explore? I think she likes to ask me about such topics because she's vicariously living through me (despite my lack of worldly experience. Well, I suppose I still have more than her though…) I chuckled at the thought.

Anyways, I'd never be able to tell her about the storm. In fact, I think I'll take that embarrassing story to my grave.

"Claire!" someone called out my name suddenly. Turning to see who it was, I saw Cliff standing by the fence of the winery. I smiled and waved at him, trotting over to where he was.

"Hey, Cliff. How's work going?" I asked, figuring he must still be working since he was in the grape vine field.

"It's going well. Things are starting to get a little more hectic since Fall will be here soon," he explained. He then let out a small chuckle. "Man, I can't believe it will already have been a year since you got me this job." He grinned.

I grinned back, remembering why I had decided to ask him to help out Manna and Duke that day, despite not knowing him all that well at the time. I remember he had told me when I had gone to visit the church that he was quickly running out of money, and would have to leave town. He looked sad. And yes, that did make me feel sympathetic towards him, but my main reason for wanting him to stay was because of Ann. She had never told me directly, but it was pretty obvious she liked him. It was cute, the way she would look at him when she thought nobody was looking. Even cuter when Cliff would later look at her when _he _thought nobody was looking. Little did either of them know, _I_ was watching. At any rate, I just couldn't let him leave, not when neither of them had made any moves yet. Let's just say I enjoy watching a good romance unfold before me.

"That's great. Oh. I'm heading to the inn now for some dinner and to chat with Ann for a bit. Wanna come with?" I asked, thinking it would be a good opportunity for them to see one another. They had become quite close lately, and I was wondering when someone was gonna make a move.

Cliff didn't answer. Looking at him, I noticed his face had turned beet red and he was looking at the ground.

"A-about that…" he started, shifting his feet nervously, as if the dirt had become incredibly interesting all of a sudden. "I…I've been thinking lately that…um… I…"

He turned his gaze away from the dirt and glanced at me for a moment. A shot him a look saying "just spit it out already." I understand he's a naturally timid guy and gets nervous easily, but _come on. _ I'm not exactly known for my patience.

He quickly looked back at the ground when he saw my face. "I…" he started, just above a whisper. Then, almost shouting, he blurted out, "I want to tell Ann how I feel about her!"

He looked at me nervously, as if expecting me to be angry for some reason, but quickly looked relieved when he noticed I was smiling.

"Oh my gosh, Cliff that's great!" I shouted excitedly, taking his hands and shaking them vigorously in congratulations. "Do you know what you're gonna say? Oh! _How_ are you gonna say it? Also, _when_ are you gonna tell her? Oh this is so exciting!" I quickly got carried away asking a bunch of questions.

"I really don't know" Cliff squeaked out. I looked at him. Poor guy, he looked frazzled. Er… maybe I shouldn't have asked all those questions. Seems he hadn't even thought about most of those before now…

"I… I really want to tell her soon, but I want it to be special! I don't want to just go in there after work and just say it like it's nothing!" His head dropped into his hands. I noticed his ears were a deep red color.

I ruffled his hair with my hand and he looked up at me questioningly. "Dummy," I said, "It's obvious, isn't it?" He continued to look confused. I let out a sigh of mock exasperation. "Silly! Tomorrow is the Fireworks Festival! If you ask me, that's a great time to confess!" I wrapped my arms around myself in a fake hug. "Just picture it! The cool ocean breeze, the big, beautiful sky, and, just as the fireworks are about to go off—" I then clasped my hands in front of me excitedly, in my own little fantasy world, "-you take her hands in yours, look her in the eyes, and tell her feelings!"

Cliff let out a chuckle, snapping me out of my little fireworks fantasy. "That's... that's actually a really good idea," he told me, after thinking about it for a second.

I smiled. "That's what I'm here for! I am a goldmine of good ideas." I grinned proudly, but Cliff just started laughing more. Cheeky bastard. I smiled despite myself.

"Really though," he said with a serious tone after he stopped laughing, "Thanks."

"Hey, no problem," I replied embarrassingly, scratching the back of my head. "Well, see you later!" I turned to go, but turning back I waved to him and shouted "Good luck!"

He smiled and waved back at me.

I hurried up the rest of the way to the inn. I'm sure I was grinning like an idiot, and no doubt Ann would want to know why. But you know what? This is one thing that Ann _definitely _won't be able to get me to tell her, no matter how hard she tries!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Note:** Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you for all the encouraging words and patience, despite the fact that I am pretty inconsistent with updating. ^^;

But I really appreciate all of you and I'm glad you are enjoying my story.

I know this chapter doesn't have a lot of Claire and Gray, but don't worry. I was just feeling that I needed to bring some of the other characters in because it was starting to feel like the world was only Claire, Gray, and occasionally the Harvest Goddess. Gray will be back next chapter~

So yeah! Thank you again for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Note:** Hello again everyone! A million apologies for taking so long to update again. I had lost a lot of my chapter outlines and had to remember what exactly I was doing with them and rewrite them, and to be completely honest I was incredibly discouraged. But thank you so much for your continued support and kind words, because of you readers I managed to smack myself back into shape and get back to it. No time to be discouraged when I've got a thing to write. So again, as always, bear with me as I try to get this thing recovered and going again.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Chapter 15:**

Man, was I exhausted. Working at the blacksmith's in the dead of summer really takes a toll on a person. Done for the day, I headed towards the inn. Passing by the winery, I spotted Cliff.

He turned and saw me, "Oh! Hey Gray!" He grinned as I walked over.

"What's up?" I asked, leaning up against the little fence that went around Duke and Manna's property. "You seem to be in a good mood."

His face turned red as he scratched the back of his head as though embarrassed. Well that's not suspicious in any way. "Um. Oh. It's uh… it's nothing really."

Yeah. Sure.

He quickly changed the subject before I had the chance to ask him anything else, "Oh I just talked to Claire, I think she said she was heading over to the inn for a bit." He smirked. He was the only person I had even mentioned that I had feelings for Claire to, and even then I only told him because we had both gotten a bit drunk one night. And to be fair, I also knew that he liked Ann. Well, I wasn't too worried about him knowing, he's a pretty good friend of mine, plus he doesn't really talk too much to a lot of other people, so I don't think he would tell anyone. Now Kai on the other hand… I didn't tell him, but he had come up to me one night upstairs in the inn and just asked me straight out if I liked her. The damn bastard claimed he had figured it out on his own, and before I had the chance to say anything at all he just walked off, saying _'Hey man, don't worry about it! Your secret's totally safe with me!'_ I guess I could trust him. He seems to haven't have told anyone… yet. I mean, he's a good guy and I get along with him pretty well, but he's also a bit more talkative than Cliff and I.

I sighed, taking a step back from the fence. "Jerk. Changing the subject like that."

Cliff chuckled, "You know it." He motioned with his hand for me to leave, "Get going, man, we both know you're just itching to get over there." He grinned at me slyly. That bastard, teasing me like that.

I turned to walk away and laughed, giving Cliff a little wave of my hand as I left, "Who'd've thought quiet little good-boy Cliff could be such a devil?"

Cliff chuckled and called out after me, "Like you're one to talk!"

At any rate, I got to the inn and immediately heard Ann and Claire chatting away at the counter.

Claire was trying to eat some food, but Ann kept getting up on either side of her and poking her, and when Claire would look the other way, Ann followed to that side, continuing her poking. No doubt Ann was trying to get Claire to say something. Claire isn't exactly good at keeping things from people, but she seems to be persevering so far.

I was about to walk up, when Claire turned and spotted me. "Hey Gray! Here! C'mere and sit with me!" she called from across the room. I know she was using me as a decoy to get Ann to stop her prodding, but my face nonetheless heated up and turned red. I ducked my face under the brim of my hat as I walked over to the two girls. Damn, she's barely said anything at all to me and I'm already becoming a mess…

I took a seat by her and looked up from under my hat to see Claire smiling over at me. I couldn't help but smile back at her. That's definitely a sight I could never get tired of seeing…

"Fiiiine~" Ann pouted, snapping my head out of the clouds and back into reality, "I guess I'll leave you be, Claire…" she walked back behind the counter and was about to disappear into the kitchen when she turned to look at us at winked. "For now, anyways." She smiled and disappeared into the kitchen.

Beside me, Claire let out a heavy sigh of relief. "You have the most perfect timing!" she chuckled, "Thanks for that! Ann can read me like a book and knows when I've got something I can't say." She smiled despite herself.

"Yeah, well, no problem I guess," I responded, getting comfortable in my seat, "It's not like I really did anything."

Claire chuckled again. Goddess I love that sound… "Yeah, I guess so," she said.

"So what is it that she's trying to get out of you this time anyways?"

Turning to me, she grinned excitedly, "Hehehe! It's a secret!" She put her finger up to her mouth as if saying "shh."

Well, that's suspicious.

"Well," I started, "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine." Claire looked at me and smiled again. "But just so you know," I looked at her and smirked, "You're not very good at hiding things. You'll probably end up blabbing it to someone sometime."

She puffed her cheeks out in that pouty way she does, and I immediately pulled the brim of my hat down. Why does she have to be so damn cute when she does that?

"No way!" she almost shouted, then lowered her voice to continue, "I can SO hide things from people if I want to!"

Hook, line, and sinker.

I looked at her again, smirking even more than before. "Oh yeah? Then I have a challenge for you."

"Fine! I accept!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest. She tends to be prideful, so I expected she would accept without a second thought.

"Alright, so," I explained, "If I win…." I stopped a moment to think. "If I win you have to owe me a favor. Anything I ask. You can't say no."

She immediately snapped back, "And if I win?"

"Same thing. I'll owe you a favor. Can't say no."

"Deal!" she said excitedly, extending her hand out to me, a devilish grin on her face. I reached out and took her hand in mine in a handshake.

"So!" she said, removing her hand from mine all too soon and getting back to her food. "What is it that I can't tell anyone?"

"I'll make it easy for you," I teased, "How about you just can't tell anyone what it is you're hiding from Ann? Easy enough, don't you think?"

Again as I expected, a smug look crossed her face. "Hah! You've just set yourself up to lose!"

"Heh. If you say so," I said smiling, as I crossed my arms and leaned back in my seat. "Oh, and so we're clear on the details of this secret, what was it again?"

Mindlessly finishing off what was on her plate, Claire didn't even look up, "What? Oh. It's just that Cl-" she stopped midsentence and whirled around to face me, cheeks once again puffed up in that way she does. "You suck! Cheater! You can't do that!"

Ann then came out from the kitchen, looking worried, "What's going on out here? Everything alright?" However, upon seeing Claire's puffed up cheeks and me sitting there laughing she sighed in relief.

Still laughing, I took a deep breath, "Ha… yeah… Just fine!" Without meaning to, I started laughing again. That was just too easy! I almost had her there.

"He tried to trick me into losing a bet!"

"Oh?" Ann asked, "What kind of bet?"

Claire explained, "I'm not allowed to tell anyone that Cl-" but she suddenly clamped both her hands over her mouth and stood up. "That's no fair!" she exclaimed, "You two are working together, aren't you?!"

Having settled down, I looked over at her with a smug expression, "Having trouble already? It hasn't even been ten minutes."

"Oh shut up, you!" she placed her hands on her hips. "Alright! I'm going home! The two of you are just a couple of devils!" She turned and walked away, but stopped right before the door where she then turned back to us to smile and wave goodbye to Ann and I.

After she left, Ann and I glanced over at each and couldn't help but start laughing. However, I abruptly stopped.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, getting up from my seat and heading towards the door.

"I-is everything alright, Gray?" Ann called after me.

Without thinking about it, I responded, "I forgot to ask her to go to see the Fireworks with me tomorrow!" I left the building and headed after Claire.

...

After Gray had left, Ann was left in the near empty room, a huge, excited grin plastered on her face from what Gray had just said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Walking briskly, I quickly arrived back at my ranch. The giddy feeling in my chest I got from that whole exchange with Gray just wouldn't subside. A silly grin crept on my face as I relished in the events that had just taken place. To be completely honest, that was the most normal and non-awkward conversation Gray and I had in a while. I mean, I was acting weird for a while, ever since that whole curse thing (Goddess I don't want to remember that) and then again with the whole storm thing (That too, Harvest Goddess, that's also something I'd rather not think about right now), and then when _I _managed to act normally again, Gray started acting weird!

I quickly reached my house and opened the front door, but suddenly heard a voice call for me.

"Hey! Claire! Hang on a second!"

I whirled around, caught off guard. "Gray? What are you doing here?" Seriously, why did he come after me? I was surprised to say the least. As well as extremely happy, but I'm not gonna tell anyone that.

He stopped in front of me, breathing heavily as if trying to catch his breath.

"Man," he huffed, "If only Grandpa hadn't spotted me and stopped me on my way over here… I wouldn't have had to run to catch up…"

It was silent for a moment after that, and I wasn't sure what to say. Suddenly, Gray locked eyes with me, and I immediately felt my cheeks tint pink and I had to suppress a shiver. Sweet Goddess that look in his eyes was enough to make my knees weak. It was different than usual… It almost felt like there was a spark behind his eyes, or a fire or something and that at any moment he'd reach forward and take me in his arms and pull me into a kiss that would melt my body and-

I coughed a little to stop my thoughts from going any further. I seem to have developed a terrible habit of imagining impossible things lately. Without thinking, my eyes lowered and settled ever so briefly on his lips and I unintentionally found myself yet again wondering what they would feel like pressed against my own. I felt my face grow even hotter at the thought. Thank the Goddess it's already starting to get dark, I would just die if Gray saw how inevitably red my face had become.

Gray's voice suddenly broke the silence, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Taken aback at first, I answered plainly, "Um… going to the festival?" I didn't feel the need to say anything else. After all, I've never missed a festival. I mean, except for one of the New Year's events. I seem to have a hard time staying up for both the noodles and watching the first sunrise of the new year.

Averting his gaze, Gray turned to the side, "No… I mean, well…"

Confused, my stomach knotted up with nervousness for some reason. Turning back towards me, he met my gaze again, and this time I wasn't able to suppress the electric-like shiver that ran down my spine, and my stomach flip-flopped a time or two, and it was all I could do to just not look away from those eyes of his.

In a quiet voice, almost as though he were nervous, Gray spoke again, "…Do you want to go with me?"

However, my mind was blank, and my brain just couldn't process what he had just said, especially not when he was looking right at me like that. After a split second I managed to choke out a meager, "…huh?"

He immediately looked away again, pulling the brim of his hat far down on his face, and I realized that I probably messed up pretty bad with that bullshit response. In one, frantic breath he started talking, "Uh… I mean you know unless you have someone to go with already or you don't wanna go with me cause it might be weird but you know I thought it'd be nice since we both went by ourselves last year and—"

"Wait, you remember that I was by myself last time?" I interrupted his single-breath monologue. I was surprised. It felt like it was so long ago, and even _I_ couldn't really remember who went with who or who went by themselves, especially since I didn't really know the townspeople all that well yet.

"Well, yeah…" he explained, meekly looking at me again and shoving his hands in his pockets, "I saw you just sitting there at the end of the dock by yourself, staring up at the sky while the fireworks were going off, and I thought that you were—" he suddenly cut himself off, once again turning away from me and hiding behind his hat.

I stared at him for a moment, thinking about what he was saying. I really didn't know him that well then… and to think that he actually noticed me that night and even remembers now…

A sheepish smile crept to my face and my heart swelled at the thought, and without thinking about it, I let out a hearty, "Yeah! Let's go together!"

Snapping his attention back to me, Gray looked like he couldn't believe what I had just said. A goofy grin crossed his face (just about stopping my heart) and all he could say was "Yeah!"

I stepped backwards, into the open doorway of my house. "So… see you tomorrow then?"

"Y-yeah! See you tomorrow!"

I slowly backed into my house, my eyes never leaving his, feeling for sure that the moment I looked away I would wake up. After I was finally actually inside my house, I hung on to the door and smiled timidly, suddenly more aware of myself. "Well," I practically whispered, "Goodnight." I bade him goodbye with a small wave.

"Yeah," Gray responded, just as quiet as I had, "Goodnight."

I slowly closed the door, watching him as I did. As soon as it was closed, I leaned up against the back of it, a hand over my mouth to prevent whatever singing, shouting, or other kind of noise I might make out of excitement from escaping. I stayed like that for a few minutes, waiting until I thought Gray might be gone.

_There is no way I'll be able to fall asleep tonight._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Just as I thought. I wasn't able to get much sleep after all… I woke up way before my alarm clock or the chickens out in the coop could make any noise at all, which is really something because those chickens of mine are early risers.

I turned over and tried closing my eyes again, but my restlessness had me jittery and eager to be up and doing something. I finally threw the sheets off me and sat up. As I got ready to do my daily chores, I couldn't help but grin. Tonight's the Fireworks Festival and I've never been this excited for a festival before.

I quickly exited my house, noting how early it was; the sun was barely starting to peek out over the horizon. Well, I though, at least I'll have plenty of time to get everything done, so maybe I can actually do something to get ready for tonight…

With a spring in my step, I eagerly got going on my chores.

… … … … … …

_Beep beep beep_

The alarm clock on my bedside table sounded and my eyes snapped open. I was wide awake, despite the fact that I couldn't fall asleep last night. I quietly got out of bed, careful not to wake up my roommates. Sure, I may have been given chores on a festival day (by my grandfather of course), but it didn't mean I had to be a dick about it and wake Cliff and Kai up, too.

Actually, thinking about it, the thought of doing just that was very tempting, but I was in too good of a mood to act on it.

After my normal morning preparations, I pulled my cap onto my head and headed for the door.

_Today's the day._

… … … … … …

The day was passing quickly, and the sun was beginning to set. It was now almost 6 o'clock. I looked out my window and watched the red-orange light bounce off the leaves of my apple tree and the shimmering water pond next to the field.

My heart was pounding. I had finished my work quite a few hours ago and ended up tearing my house apart trying to find something to wear.

I wasn't originally overly concerned with what I was planning on wearing, but I every time my nervous pacing back in forth my house took me in front of the mirror hanging on my wall I would look at myself and think "You look like a farmer." Which I mean, sure I _am_ a farmer, so it's only natural I look like one. It's just… tonight, I don't want "farmer" to be the first thought to come to mind when someone looks at me…

So I tried on a whole bunch of different outfits, but each and every one of them screamed "You're a farmer!" "You've been working all day!" or "You can't be bothered to bathe for the next few days!" (wow that one was harsh, even if I was the one thinking it).

Just when I was about to give up, I remembered the small amount of things I had brought with me from the city. I walked over to the chest against the wall and started pulling everything out. Reaching the bottom, I finally found what I was looking for. It was a cute little empire line dress that my mom had bought for me some time ago. It was a soft, pastel blue with a small white belt under the bust, and ruffles at the bottom hem. I had never worn it before I came here to Mineral Town, and I still have never worn it. I'm a farmer. It's impractical, but my mother had insisted I at least take it with me.

I was suddenly glad she did.

I put the dress on and clipped part of the fringe of my hair back out of my face, slipping on some white sandals I had stowed away in the chest with the dress and walked over to the mirror again.

I gasped at my reflection. I almost didn't recognize myself. This time, I didn't just see a farmer standing there. I saw a girl. A regular young lady.

I couldn't help but wonder what Gray would think when he sees me, but the second that thought crossed my mind I felt my cheeks heat up, noticing the rosy tint in my refection.

I took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. Noticing the time, I headed for the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Waiting at the dock, I checked my watch for the umpteenth time. I was a little worried because Claire usually gets to festivals pretty early. It can't be that she changed her mind about seeing the fireworks with me, can it? I shook my head. No, Claire's not a flake, she wouldn't do that.

I took a look behind me at the rest of the beach. As usual, all the younger people were here, plus some of the older married couples. Scanning over everyone again, I suddenly realized. They're all paired up. Well, most of them anyways. I…wonder if the pairs are all on dates? I wonder if they'll think Claire and I are on a date too? I blushed at the thought.

…Wait. I quickly turned to face the water again. Does she think this is a date? Is it one? I mean, I asked her to come see the fireworks with me, so I guess it's kind of a date? But what if it's not? What if she doesn't want it to be? A million similar questions popped into my mind and my hands started clamming up and I felt a cold sweat roll down my back.

"Gray?" I heard from behind me, and immediately whirled around to face the voice. However, the second I did, I froze up at the sight of her. I almost didn't realize it was her, because she's usually wearing her farming clothes, which I mean, don't get me wrong those always look really good on her… but this, this was just… wow.

Without realizing, I let out a breathy "Whoa…" as I stared at her, a faint heat in my cheeks.

She shifted around like she was nervous. "W-what?" she asked, getting defensive as she ever so slightly puffed out her cheeks.

A million things ran through my head, but my mouth started moving before I had a chance to make a sense of any of it. "You look… amazing," I blurted out.

I instantly noticed her face flush a deep red as she choked out a quiet "Thank you," and then looked down at the ground. Goddess, the way she does that is adorable. The more I stare at her, the more I feel the blood rush to my head and I feel the need to cool down. "Ah…" I started, realizing I should say something, "I ah… I think the fireworks are gonna start soon… uh… yeah…"

Claire jumped very slightly at my words and met my gaze again, immediately looking away when she did. "Ah! Um, yeah!" she exclaimed, settling down at the end of the dock, "Let's sit down!" Getting comfortable, she sat with her feet hanging off the end, and I sat down next to her, doing the same.

A few moments passed, and I could feel the tension between us. I should say something. Anything. But another moment passed and I couldn't think of anything to say. My heart was racing. Luckily, I was saved by the fireworks show finally starting.

Relaxing a little, I rested my hands beside me, placing them on the wood of the dock. Doing so, I felt something soft and warm next to my right hand, and at first I didn't realize what it was. A fraction of a second passed and the realization hit me. It was Claire's hand. My whole face heated up immensely, and I was paranoid Claire could probably feel all that heat through my hand, and I almost snatched my hand away from there. But then I had a thought. Maybe I should…

Instead of moving my hand away, I slowly inched it closer, eventually covering her small hand with my own. I felt it twitch beneath mine at first, like she was startled, and I was terrified that she would pull back, that she would think it's gross that I did that and get mad at me. But she didn't move. She didn't pull away from me. My heartbeat quickened, and I was sure it was pounding louder than the booming fireworks.

Some time passed and neither of us said anything. We didn't even look at each other. We just watched the show in the sky in front of us, and I slightly tightened my grip on her hand, only vaguely aware of the colors and shapes the exploding shells were creating.

Before long, the show came to an end, and at first neither of us moved. A moment passed, and I turned to look at Claire, the ever present heat in my cheeks tinting them pink. _Now's the time, _I thought. She was looking down at the water, or at her lap, but then slightly turned to meet my gaze again, and I couldn't help but notice the faint blush on her cheeks. Goddess, this girl will end me just with the way she's looking at me right now…

"You know, Claire… I…" I began, but was interrupted by the sudden stomping of feet coming down the dock towards us.

"Claaaaaaaiiiiireee!" a voice called, causing Claire to finally pull her hand away from mine. Damn. She and I turned to see who was coming at us, and saw a flurry of orange hair and blue overalls heading our way.

"A-Ann! What is it?" Claire asked, startled. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I thought I heard a tinge of disappointment in her voice. But then again that was probably just wishful thinking.

Claire and I stood up as Ann started speaking. "Claire!" she began, "Cliff told me all about it! He told me how he feels about me! I was so nervous, but he told me that he really likes me and he wants to spend more time with me and I told him I would love to as well and he held my hand and it was wonderful!" I've gotta admit, I was impressed she got all that out in one breath. She continued before either of us had a chance to say anything, "And he told me that it was you who encouraged him to tell me, and I just have to ask you if it's true?"

I looked at Claire, expectantly. She looked at Ann with a flustered expression. Letting out a sigh, Claire told her, "Yeah, I did. I knew you two have been sweet on each other for a while now, and when I talked to him he mentioned that he wanted to anyway, so I just gave him a little push to actually do it, I guess." She then looked a little worried. Was she afraid Ann would be upset at her for some reason?

But she had no reason to worry as the girl threw her arms around Claire excitedly. "Oh, thank you, Claire! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, "You're the best and I love you and thank you soooo much!"

Claire gave Ann a few pats on the head, "Yes, yes, I know I'm great, but do go on." There she goes again in that overly-confident way she has. But looking at her, I could tell she really was happy things went well for her friend.

Hearing more approaching footsteps, I turned and saw Cliff approaching us as well. It seems Ann noticed as well, because she released Claire from her grasp and turned to the guy, smiling.

"Hey there Gray, Claire," he said, then turned his attention to Ann, "We should get going, Ann. Come on, I'll walk you home."

Ann chuckled. "Cliff, you know we live in the same building, right?" Btu despite saying that, she grabbed onto his arm. Smiling sheepishly, Cliff nodded at both Claire and I and they turned around to leave. However, Ann suddenly turned back around.

"Oh yeah, Gray?"

"Hm?" Did she forget something?

She winked and said, "I'm pretty sure you just won that bet." Before anything else was said, she and Cliff turned and left.

I watched after the two of them, slightly confused about what just happened. I heard Claire let out a sigh beside me.

"You know," she said, apparently forgetting the tension from earlier, "She's technically right." I looked at her and she continued, "Well, I mean, it wasn't much of a secret anymore since Cliff already told her about it, but I guess I _did_ tell it to someone…"

I scratched the back of my head and blushed a little. "Well," I said after a moment, "I guess a win's a win. I'll take it." I grinned at her.

Huffing, Claire crossed her arms over her chest. I guess she's a little miffed that she lost the bet. "Well?" she asked, "What is it you want me to do?"

What? I looked at her, dumbfounded.

I saw her face become red as she got irritated. "You know! Because of the bet!" she almost shouted. "I have to do what you tell me, remember? I can't say no to it, whatever it is. That's what you said, anyways."

Oh that's right. I looked at her still, not sure of what to say. I could tell her now. I could. I can tell her how I feel and she wouldn't be able to say no. ….But that's messed up, I can't do that. I thought for a bit longer.

"…I don't know," I finally answered, "I'll think about it while I walk you home."

She watched me for a moment suspiciously. No doubt she thought I was thinking of some awful, embarrassing thing for her do to. She'll probably get mad at me.

"Alright."

Wait, what? I looked at her, surprised. She usually refused to let me walk her home, insisting that she's fine on her own, so this response from her made the blush return to my face again.

I put my arm out, gesturing to let her go first. That's what those fancy gentlemen guys in the movies do, right?

"Alright then," I said, "Let's go."

She stepped forward and I followed beside her as we headed for her house.


	19. Chapter 19

Note: Hey everyone, I just wanted to thank you so so much for the kind words and support despite the fact that I've been gone for so long! I really do this for you guys, and seeing the nice words really inspires me to want to keep going, even after all this time. That being said, I'd also like to apologize for leaving you hanging for so long. I'll try to be better, but I'll apologize now, just in case because adult responsibilities are scary and overwhelming, so please be patient with me. But again, thank you so much!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Chapter 19:**

The night air was cool as we made our way back to my farm. We were silent, other than the constant tapping of our feet on the road. Well, that and the thumping of my heart in my chest. I wonder if Gray could hear it…

I swallowed hard, overwhelmed by the silent, tense atmosphere. …I wish Gray would say something…

Shooting him a sidelong glance, I thought of asking him the many questions that were swirling around in my head.

What is he thinking right now? What was up with that bet anyway? Does he feel as nervous as I do right now? Does he feel nervous at all? …Why did he hold my hand? And what was he about to say to me at the dock?

I opened my mouth to speak, but lost my nerve and sighed instead. I'm such a coward, there's no way I could ask him any of that…

"You okay?" he asked. Apparently he noticed my sigh.

I quickly looked away, unable to even look at him without my heart going into hyperdrive. "Ah, um… yes…" I squeaked out. I felt his eyes on me for a moment longer, and I wondered if he wanted to say something. My heart fluttered in anticipation, but nothing followed.

Before long, we arrived at my house. I opened the door and stepped inside, quickly turning on my heel to face him. Gripping the open door, I stood in the doorway, glancing nervously up at Gray. My eyes met his and, once again, I quickly averted my gaze, face flushed.

"S-so?" I choked out, suddenly very aware of the heat in my cheeks and my pounding heartbeat in my ears. I glanced up and noticed Gray pull his hat down over his face.

"Okay…" he mumbled, taking a deep breath, "Okay!" He suddenly looked at me and our eyes met again. I desperately wanted to look away, afraid that he'd be able to see through everything I've been hiding if he continued looking at me, but the combination of determination, and tenderness, (and… was that fear?) in his eyes held me transfixed.

"Okay," he repeated, and I waited anxiously for him to continue. He glanced off to the side for a moment, "I'm uh… I'm just gonna talk… So, yeah… Feel free to stop me at any time if I make an ass of myself…" He looked at me nervously, as if waiting for me to give permission for him to continue. I slowly nodded my head, unsure of what to do, with my eyes not leaving his. I guess it was the right move though, because he then took another deep breath and continued talking.

"Claire," he began, the sound of my name from his lips in this moment causing my heart to leap almost painfully in my chest, "You're… my best friend. And… And this is so cheesy, but I always love the time we get to spend together, and I love the way you try to tease me and get on my nerves, and the way you get angry, and when you puff out cheeks when you pout… And I love it when you come by just to say 'hello' to me… and I love the feeling of your hand in mine…"

He paused for a moment, and I suddenly realized I had been holding my breath and my hands were shaking. I opened my mouth to say something, but Gray continued, looking at the ground.

"But… you're my best friend… but I just… I can't keep this in anymore. I decided I wouldn't. Even though I'm… even though I'm terrified right now of messing up everything by saying all this!" He took another deep breath and continued, speaking quickly as if trying to get it all out in one breath, before his brain could decide against saying any more, "But I just have to because I love you so much my heart feels like it's gonna burst! And I can't even focus on my work because, Goddess, I'm _always_ thinking of you, and I don't even know if you can think of me in that way, and I'm so sorry but I've felt this way for… for forever, practically! It just… happened, and I can't go back, I don't want to go back, so I tried to hide it, but I just can't anymore, because I love you-" he paused to ruffle his hair in frustration, and I just watched him, my mind blank, at a complete loss for words. He quickly continued. "Argh… damnit. I'm sorry… I'm repeating myself. I just don't know what to say… I just want you to say yes… but-" he added, "but not because of some stupid bet, I want you to say yes because you want to…" He stopped suddenly, his face turning the deepest of shade of red I've ever seen another person turn as he realized what he just said. Pulling his hat down over his face again, he nearly shouted, frantically, "Aaah… I'm being such an ass! Just shut me up already!"

I stared at him for a moment, processing everything. My heart was pounding and my palms were beginning to sweat. I… never thought something like this could happen. I wet my lips before speaking, a warm feeling pooling in the pit of my stomach.

"No."

Gray snapped his head up to look at me, and I immediately noticed the look of disappointment and hurt on his face. Taking a shaky breath, I felt tears well up in my eyes. I fought desperately to keep them from falling, but it was no use.

Before I had a chance to say anything more, Gray frantically cut in, "I-I'm so sorry, Claire!" his voice sounded pained, "J-Just forget I ever said anything! It's fine, so-"

But I wouldn't let him finish that sentence. Throwing my arms tightly around his neck, I let the tears start falling. "No!" I cried out, "Don't stop talking; don't stop saying it! Don't stop- I've _always_ been in love with you!" I let out a sob and felt Gray tentatively put his arms around me, as if he wasn't sure it was allowed. "I love you, okay?!" I continued between sobs, "So please… don't make such a lonely face…"

Gray suddenly tightened his grip on me, burying his face in the side of my neck, sending a shiver running down my spine. "Really?" he mumbled against my skin, the sound of his voice so close to my ear making me lightheaded. I nodded, unable to trust myself to speak without crying more.

I heard his heartbeat quicken in his chest. "…I'm not dreaming, am I?" he asked. Again, I didn't say anything, and shook my head.

We stood there holding each other tightly for a short while as I steadied my breathing. I felt Gray loosen his grip on me after a while, so I also pulled away out of the embrace. He gripped my hands in his instead.

"I love you," he stated plainly, smiling.

The worried thought that my hands were sweaty in his vanished, and I angled my face down, too embarrassed to even look at him. I bit my lip, and managed a soft, "I love you too…"

"Can I kiss you?"

I jumped slightly at his question, embarrassed. I glanced ever so slightly up at him, my face burning hotter than ever before, a warm, happy feeling twisting up in my stomach. I was too embarrassed to speak.

I nodded, and before I knew it, Gray took his hat off his head and was holding it in one of his hands, and I felt him press his soft, warm lips against mine. My head started swimming, and I'm pretty sure I forgot how to breathe. Without thinking, I tightly gripped the hand that was still holding mine, and I felt him grip mine tightly in response.

Moments passed, but it felt like hours, and we eventually parted from the kiss. Sure, it was awkward, unsure, a little timid, and nothing like in my imagination, but even so, it felt perfect. It felt…_right_. In fact, I could imagine kissing Gray all day (oh believe me, I could) but it could never compare to how it actually felt.

Looking yet again at Gray, I felt my face heat up again at the sight of his happy, boyish grin. He looked so happy. I felt the pit of my stomach knot up even more.

"I love you…" I mumbled, wrapping my arms gently around his middle, pressing my face into his chest and taking in his scent. I heard his heartbeat speed up, making me ridiculously happy.

He wrapped his arms around me again, and whispered close to my ear with a sigh, "Yeah… I love you too…"

Goddess, I could listen to him say that all day and never get tired of hearing it…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Days passed, and before long it became Fall. The last couple weeks passed without incident, though the first couple nights I had trouble getting any sleep at all. After pestering me about why I had been so tired, I finally admitted to Gray that it was because I was too excited, to which he replied that he had been having the same problem. I guess he was just better at hiding it than me.

A little while after the fireworks, I was hanging out at Doug's Inn with Ann. I should have expected it, but even though I was trying to be hush-hush about it, it seemed that most everybody already found out about Gray and I. There was excited squealing on Ann's part (because "Oh my gosh both our love lives are going perfectly right now! This is so great!") and embarrassed shushing on my part (because how could everyone know already? It had only been a couple days?) I told Gray about it later and he mentioned that the morning after the fireworks, he had woken up to Kai standing next to his bed ("like such a creep" he said) and the first thing out of his mouth had been "So did you guys use tongue?" Apparently more teasing followed after that and I laughed at the thought. At least it explains how fast word got around.

Despite all the sidelong glances and (not so) subtle smirks we got whenever we were together, Gray and I would spend time together every day. On most days, I would meet him at the inn after finishing my chores. The first few days I would just wait at Saibara's blacksmith for Gray to finish up, but Saibara would always roll his eyes and grumble when we were leaving. Though, one time we were leaving and Saibara was grumbling as usual, so I turned around to say something and he had his back turned but (and don't tell him I saw this) he was definitely smiling. I couldn't help but also smile at the sight, so I just turned and left, not pressing the issue any further.

On Thursdays, Gray decided he would come to my farm and help me out with my chores. I told him he really didn't have to, but he insisted, saying "It'll get done faster this way and then we can go do something more fun." He would smile and I would puff my cheeks out, realizing there was no way I could argue that point with him after that. So I eventually agreed.

Time passed with this routine and soon both the Music Festival and the Harvest Festival passed as well. It seemed like everything was perfect.

But it wasn't. At least, _I_ didn't think so…

Gray and I spent time together every day, and don't get me wrong, I absolutely loved and enjoyed it. But something kept eating away at my thoughts in the back of my mind.

Gray hadn't tried to kiss me since that first night. Which, I mean, okay maybe he's just nervous or embarrassed (Goddess knows I am) and at first I didn't think much of it. But eventually, he stopped lingering a little longer when he would hug me, and eventually he started hugging me less and less in general, and he would only very briefly hold my hand at times.

I didn't think much of it at first, but a girl can only take so much of that sort of thing before she starts taking it to heart. I started losing confidence in myself…

Walking into the inn, I saw Ann helping some other customers at the tables by the stairs, and scanned the rest of the room to find Gray seated at what had become our usual table by the counter. I walked over and took a seat.

"Hey," he welcomed me, shooting me a smile that just about stopped my heart.

I glanced at him and smiled despite myself, though perhaps without my usual cheer. "Hey…" I replied, trying not to sound down.

He looked at me for a moment, his smile fading. "Is… is everything alright?" he asked, tentatively.

For a moment, I pondered his question, unsure of how to answer. I don't think I have the courage to ask him out right about why he's been acting the way he has been… or if he even likes me at all anymore… His concern was touching, and made me feel bad for doubting him.

I bit my lower lip and glanced at him. He shot me another worried look and I just about melted. Quickly changing the subject, I blurted out, "Oh yeah! Tomorrow's the Full Moon Festival! We should go together!" I hoped he wouldn't realize these were my attempts at diversion tactics.

He smiled again and my heart jumped (gah… stupid body reacting in stupid ways to his stupid, wonderful smile. Goddess, I've got it so bad for this boy).

"Yeah!" he exclaimed with excitement, grinning before I had a chance to recover from his smile attack. "Let's go see it together!"

I nodded and smiled. Goddess, when he looks that happy I can't help but think maybe I'm being paranoid. Maybe I'm just imagining the way he's been avoiding touching me…

Grimacing internally, I made up my mind. I can't keep acting like nothing's bothering me. The stress, confusion, and anxiety will kill me if I try to ignore it any longer. I have to know one way or another if he really is avoiding touching me or if it's just my imagination. Whatever the answer, I have to hear him say it.

I have to ask him about it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

The next day came quicker than I was ready for. I was wide awake well before my alarm sounded. Pulling myself out of bed, I set to work on my normal chores, thinking about later tonight with equal parts excitement and dread. Excitement because this would be the first festival since the Fireworks Festival that one could call romantic, but dread because was I really gonna ask him about these doubts and fears I've been having? I mean, what if it really _is_ just in my mind? Would he get mad at me for thinking he doesn't want to be with me anymore? Am I expecting too much? Is this normal? I have no idea.

I had a thought. Maybe I should ask someone in town that might have more experience in this kind of thing than me what I should do? I paused for a moment, leaning against the wall of one of the stalls in the barn. While thinking about all this stuff, I guess my body had gone on autopilot and just started working. I guess that's the beauty of things when you have a regular routine that hasn't changed in a long time…

Anyways, getting back to work I wondered who I might be able to ask. Not Ann… I'd hate to dump all this on her just when things are going well with her and Cliff. And I don't think I could ask Popuri, either. I don't think she would understand. I mean, Kai was here only one season out of the whole year, but she never seemed to lose faith in him. I had to admit, part of me admired that blind faith of hers. Not that I thought Kai didn't deserve it, he's a great guy and only ever treats her with kindness and affection. Sure, he likes to tease her, but you should see the way he looks at her when she's not looking.

I shook my head, suddenly realizing I had made my way out onto the field, watering my crops. Maybe I could ask Karen? She and Rick were close; in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they were to get married sometime soon. I let out a heavy sigh. No… I know what she would say. She would tell me to kick down his door and get the truth from him, find out exactly what's going on here. But Karen's a lot stronger and more fearless than I am. I don't think I have the guts to be so forward… Goddess, why am I such a coward when it comes to these things?

I continues working, tossing some feed into the troughs for my chickens. What about Elli? Sure, she and Doctor Trent hadn't made much progress (I'm not even sure Elli's confessed to the guy yet), but she's so mature, maybe she might have some good advice?

Once again, I sighed heavily. It wouldn't be fair of me to weigh her down with my troubles and concerns. She's got so many of her own already between her grandmother's health, Stu, her job, and her own love life.

I walked up the path to the spring, fresh picked flower in hand. I guess there's only one person left. Standing on the edge of the spring, I looked at my reflection, taking note of the worry lines and concerned expression. Wow, was it that obvious to everyone else too? Shaking the thought from my head, I tossed the flower into the water.

The area was bathed briefly in a familiar light, and when it receded, there was the Harvest Goddess.

"Welcome back, Claire," she smiled at me. "You look troubled." Maybe it really _was_ that obvious that something was wrong just by looking at my face after all. Then again, she _is_ a goddess, an all knowing one at that. She chuckled softly after I thought that.

Sighing heavily once again, I was about to speak, but the Harvest Goddess started speaking instead.

"Claire," she began with a motherly voice, "It's alright to be worried." I cringed slightly. So it's right for me to be worried? …That's not exactly what I'd like to hear… The Harvest Goddess continued, "However, you should know better than to assume the worst."

I contemplated for a moment. "So… I _should_ tell Gray what I've been worried about? It won't ruin everything? He won't get mad?"

"I don't know, Claire," she went on, "but I _do_ know that you'll be uneasy and anxious until you know for sure. She looked at me and smiled, "And besides, from what I've observed of you mortals, communication is very important in any relationship."

Gah… I should've known she would say something like that. To be completely honest, I've heard that line probably a thousand times before (okay not the part about observing mortals, obviously). Especially from my mother back in the city. In fact, when I was younger she always told me how important it was to communicate your feelings, thoughts, concerns, and such to others because otherwise how will anyone know any of it if you don't tell them? We can't _all_ be omniscient goddesses, like _some_ people. "You know…" I sighed, glancing back up at the Harvest Goddess, but she was gone. "What? Hey!" I shouted across the water, irritated. "Why do you always do that?!"

I huffed and stepped away from the edge of the spring. At least that little outburst made me feel a little more like myself. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Alright," I decided with newfound determination, "I just have to say it! I have to! It's not a big deal!" Or so I was telling myself. In all honesty, I was still terrified. Glancing down at my clenched fists, I noticed how dirty my hands were.

I guess I should probably get cleaned up first before tonight.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

Pacing back and forth through my house, I glanced at the clock. It was about 5:30… I… I should probably leave. I'm supposed to meet Gray up on the peak around 6… I gripped the hem of my shirt nervously. I had changed out of my regular work overalls into some shorts and a top I hardly ever wear. Even though I was so terrified, I wanted to look cute. I don't know, it's a girl thing, I guess.

Lightly slapping my cheeks, I steeled myself. I should just go! No more dilly-dallying! I swung my door open and headed out.

By the time I was nearing the peak, the sun had pretty much completely set, and it was getting cold fast. Dammit, I should've known better than to wear shorts in Fall, but I wanted to look cute!

I glanced around the summit when I arrived, looking for Gray. Wow… it looked like everyone showed up this year. Glancing at everyone, I realized they were all paired up. Heck, even Elli and Doctor Trent were together! They both looked a little nervous. Maybe I was wrong about the lack of progress between the two of them? I smiled at the thought.

"Claire! Over here!" I heard a voice whisper loudly. Well, as loud as one can while still being a whisper, anyways. I turned toward the voice and spotted Gray. My heart leapt and I got butterflies in my stomach. Seriously, how is it possible to be so absolutely happy to see someone yet so completely scared at the same time?

I walked over to him, trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to disturb anyone. Or get anyone's attention for that matter. "I almost didn't see you," I whispered, "What are you doing over here?"

"C'mon, follow me," he took me gently by the wrist and led me out of the main clearing at the summit. "I found a smaller clearing a little way down from here that still has a great view, and it's away from," he inclined his head, gesturing to the couples at the summit, "that."

So it would just be the two of us then… My heart started pounding and I was pretty sure it was echoing all around us in the quiet atmosphere.

Reaching a small clearing surrounded on three sides by trees, we finally stopped, and Gray released his grip on my wrist.

"Here take a seat!" Gray blurted, a little too excitedly and gestured at the blanket on the ground. "I uh… I brought moon dumplings, too. I-If you want some!"

My heart pounded. He had clearly put so much time and effort into this. How could I think he doesn't care about me? I sat down next to him, but quickly noticed him scoot slightly away.

Oh.

"Hey, um-"

"Oh look, the moon's rising!" Gray interrupted, standing up to get a better view while it was still low in the sky.

Getting up, I stood next to him silently.

"Wow, it's so big tonight!" he commented, "It's really-"

"Do you not like me anymore?"

He stopped what he was saying immediately and whipped around to face me. "I- wait, what?"

Feeling the tears welling up in my eyes, I looked at the ground and began walking backwards, towards the tree line. If I had to, I could just dash out into the trees. How pathetic.

"I'm sorry… I-" the first tear finally fell and rolled down my cheek, no matter how hard I willed it not to. "I just-"

"Claire…" he stepped forward with a sympathetic tone to his voice. More tears fell unbidden as my heart beat wildly in a panic. "You're crying… what-"

I hiccuped. "You don't hold my hand anymore," he took another step forward, and I another step back, my voice croaking between the tears. "You don't like to sit by me anymore." Another step back. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. "I feel like you're avoiding me, like you don't want to be near me, and-" I took yet another step back and my back hit a tree. I looked u and saw Gray standing a few steps in front of me, watching. He didn't come forward, and I couldn't tell what kind of face he was making through my tears. "And you haven't tried to kiss me since the night of the fireworks!" The last part was quickly followed by a sob, and I raised my hands to my face, wiping my eyes as I was no longer able to keep the tears from falling.

"Claire… I- you-" I heard him move and glanced up. He was suddenly standing right in front of me. I tried to back into the tree. Maybe if I'm lucky I can just melt away into its bark and just disappear…

Gray reached for my hand, taking it in his, then the other. I glanced up at him from under my bangs that were hanging pitifully over part of my face.

His face was red, and he looked flustered, almost nervous. "I… well… I mean it-" he stumbled nervously on his words, until blurting out, "Of course I want to kiss you!" His face turned a deeper shade of red, and I felt my face heat up as well. "I want to hold your hand; I want to hug you all the time! I want to touch you, and Goddess knows I want to kiss you! I just…" he quickly looked down at the ground, embarrassed, and released my hands. I saw the tops of his ears burning red and I had a strong urge to touch them for some reason.

It was quiet. The anticipation was killing me. "…you just…?" I coaxed gently.

Still looking at the ground, he softly continued, "…I just… don't want to rush things… I don't want to mess this up… I don't want you to hate me…"

I blinked. Hate him? How could I possibly? I love him too much, I could never hate him! Oh, what a bunch of idiots the two of us are, worrying over the same things, things that we didn't really have to worry over at all.

I placed my hands on his warm, flustered cheeks and lifted his head to look at him. Meeting my gaze, he quickly looked to the side.

"Kiss me."

His eyes shot back to mine and held my gaze, a look of disbelief and amazement in his. I dropped my hands from his cheeks and I could feel my face burning red, but I refused to look away.

Gray opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him.

"Just kiss me alre-!"

He reached forward suddenly and pulled me to him, once hand on the back of my neck, the other snaking around my waist, holding me tightly against him. His lips crashed onto mine, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. My heart beat wildly in my chest as he gently drew a line across my bottom lip with his tongue, then bit it gently.

It startled me, but I didn't dislike it. At all. Quite the opposite in fact. I just wasn't quite sure what to do…

He tilted my head back slightly. I wasn't really sure what I was doing, but I felt Gray run his tongue over my lips again, so I parted them with a gasp, pulling my arms tighter around his neck, urging him onward, closer.

My back pushed hard against the tree as Gray leaned forward towards me, his body pressing against mine, trapping me between him and the tree. I was suddenly aware of his tongue in my mouth, but all I could think of was the feeling of his weight on me, his hand on the back of my neck, his other hand holding tightly on my waist, just under the bottom of my shirt, and the hard heat of his mouth on mine. I completely forgot where we were and everything else around us, and quite honestly I didn't care. My mind was blank except for these sensations, and I'm pretty sure I forgot how to breathe.

The heat in my cheeks intensified as more blood rushed to my head, and before long I became light headed and I wasn't sure I could feel my feet anymore. I didn't even notice the lack of sensation in my legs until they gave out on me with a buckle.

I let out a startled cry, breaking away from the kiss as my legs crumpled beneath me and I held desperately to Gray, trying to avoid going completely weak in the knees and hitting the ground. I panted heavily, catching my breath, and Gray held me tight, having caught my weight before I really fell to the ground completely.

"A-Are you okay?" he asked breathlessly, his face still tinged red and his strong arms supporting me as I tried to right myself. He then noticed my heavy breathing. "Wait… were you holding your breath?"

"I-w-… y-yes! So what?!" I spluttered, flustered as I regained my footing. How was I supposed to manage staying on my feet, breathing, and kissing Gray all at the same time? Gray chuckled and I felt myself blush out of embarrassment. "I-I didn't know what I was supposed to do!" I cried out defensively.

He grinned. "I know. That's so cute." He chuckled again.

Aaaaah! Bastard! My face turned redder still and I tried to turn away, but he caught me firmly in place.

"No!" I exclaimed frantically, "Don't look at me!"

"Eeeh… but why? You're so red, it's adorable!"

I flushed redder still, if that was possible and tried covering my face with my hands. "I-It's so embarrassing!"

A grin flashed across Gray's face and I became embarrassed _and_ irritated as I realized he was doing it on purpose. Looking at the ground, I felt the heat radiating from my face. "…jerk…" I pouted quietly, puffing my cheeks out.

Gray chuckled yet again, releasing his hold on me. "All right, all right. I'll stop teasing you so much." He softly placed a kiss on the top of my head and took a step back from me. He extended his hand out, offering it to me, "Well then," he said coolly, "Would you like to watch the moon with me? We still have some time where it'll still be in a good place."

What a jerk, playing it so cool. …Goddess, I love him.

He watched me expectantly, smiling, and I couldn't help but smile in return. Nodding my head, I took his hand and let him lead me back to the blanket in the clearing.

With my head leaning on his shoulder, I'm not even sure I really even saw the moon, even though I was watching it. In fact, I couldn't really give a damn about it. I was too focused on the feeling of Gray's hand on mine, the pounding of my heart in my chest, and the ever-present question in the forefront of my thoughts:

When's he going to kiss me again? Soon I hope.


End file.
